Schutzengel
by Afaim
Summary: Sirius ist tot. Doch mit dem Tod ist es nicht vorbei. Im Gegenteil, da über seine weitere Zukunft nicht klar entschieden werden kann, wird Sirius zum Schutzengeldienst eingeteilt. Und sein Schützling ist niemand anderer als Severus Snape....
1. Prolog

**Schutzengel**

**Genre**: Drama/Humor/Romance

**Spoiler** für die ganze Reihe, auch HBP und DH

**Warnings**: beinhaltet auch mxm Slash, Um -Interpretationen und morbiden Sinn für Humor

**Pairings:** u.a. SBRL, LESS, HGRW, FDBW, ev. LLDM und OCSS, sowie Canon-Pairings. Außerdem eindeutig eher Anti- NTRL und auch eher Anti-GWHP.

**Inhalt**: Sirius ist tot. Doch mit dem Tod ist es nicht vorbei. Im Gegenteil, da über seine weitere Zukunft nicht klar entschieden werden kann, wird Sirius zum Schutzengeldienst eingeteilt. Und sein Schützling ist niemand anderer als Severus Snape.

**Anmerkung:** Ich wollte diese Geschichte schon ewig schreiben, hab es aber immer sein lassen, weil ich nicht wusste, in wie weit ich dem 7. Band sonst widersprechen würde. Nach der Lektüre von diesem, muss ich jetzt ein neues Ende finden, aber dafür wurde mir klar, dass ich einiges, was sonst noch interessant zum schreiben wäre gleich mitintegrieren kann. Das ist übrigens keine SBxSS Geschichte. Sirius liebt nur seinen Remus (das bleibt aber das einzige mSlash-Pairing in dieser FF) und ich werde sehen, was ich für den guten Severus tun kann, auch wenn er wohl immer nur eine gewisse rothaarige Person im Kopf hat.

**Disclaimer: ** „Harry Potter" gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld an dieser Fanfiction.

**Prolog**

_People living deeply have no fear of death_. – Anais Nin

Sirius Black schlug die Augen auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Eben hatte er noch mit Bellatrix Lestrange gekämpft, dann war ihm gewesen als wäre er durch ein Loch gefallen und nun war er plötzlich... an einen überaus seltsamen Ort.

Dieser Ort wirkte ein wenig wie eine riesige Wartehalle. Es war ein großes weißes Zimmer voll mit Stühlen auf denen Leute saßen und warteten. _Aber worauf? _

An dem einen Ende des Raumes befand sich eine Art Schalter hinter dem eine dickliche Frau mit violetten Haaren saß. _Wo bin ich hier? Hat mich Bellas Zauber an einen anderen Ort transportiert? Aber das wäre selbst für ihre Verhältnisse verrückt._

Er schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss einfach nachzufragen. Also wandte er sich an einen jungen sehr blass aussehenden blonden Mann, der in einer etwas verkrampften Haltung, dasaß und vor sich hin starrte.

„Ähm. Entschuldigung, können Sie mir sagen, wo ich hier eigentlich bin?", erkundigte er sich bei den jungen Mann. Doch dieser nahm ihn gar nicht zur Kenntnis, sondern starrte nur weiterhin geradeaus. _Dann eben nicht. _

Sirius wandte sich verärgert von dem jungen Mann ab und hielt nach jemand Ausschau, der ihm auch antworten würde. Nach seiner anfänglichen Irritation stieg nun eindeutige Ungeduld in ihm auf. Harry, Remus und die anderen waren schließlich noch immer in einen Kampf mit Voldemorts Anhängern verwickelt. Er musste zurück zu ihnen und ihnen helfen!

Er sprach eine kleine Frau mit grauen Locken an, die gerade einen rosa Schal strickte: „Entschuldigung, Madame, können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wo ich hier bin?" Sie antwortete ihm nicht, sie schien ihn nicht einmal wahrzunehmen.

_Was soll das denn nur? Erlaubt sich hier jemand einen Scherz mit mir?!_, ärgerte sich Sirius. In diesem Moment erklang eine schrille Stimme vom Schalter her: „Nächster bitte!!"

Sirius blickte sich prüfend um. Da sich keiner der Wartenden regte, rannte er schnell in Richtung Schalter bevor er sich jemand anders überlegte und doch noch dran kommen wollte.

Die Frau hinter dem Schalter sah ihn desinteressiert an. "Name?", erkundigte sie sich kauend. Sirius zögerte kurz. Vielleicht sollte er seinen wahren Namen lieber nicht nennen, immerhin war ein gesuchter Verbrecher, auch wenn er unschuldig war. Diese Frau würde, sobald ihr klar war, wer er war entweder die Auroren oder die Muggelpolizei rufen, und keine dieser beiden Alternativen war ihm wirklich recht.

„Name?", wiederholte die Frau ungeduldig und warf ihm einen eindeutig ungehaltenen Blick zu.

„Sirius Orion Black", sagte Sirius dann doch, „Ich-"

„Art des Todes?", unterbrach ihn mich Frau. _Wie bitte?!! _

Sirius blinzelte. „Was?!", wunderte er sich. Die Frau seufzte und schluckte, was auch immer sie bisher im Mund vor sich hin gekaut hatte. „Schätzchen, du bist wahrlich nicht der Hellste, was? Also, sag mir jetzt bitte, wie du gestorben bist", verkündete sie.

_Gestorben?! Aber ich bin nicht gestorben! Ich…_ In Gedanken ging er noch einmal seinen Kampf mit Bellatrix durch bis zu der Sekunde, ab der er sich an nichts mehr erinnerte. „Soll das heißen ich bin tot?!", ächzte er dann.

Die Frau seufzte erneut - diesmal besonders lautstark- und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, so einer bist du", stellte sie fest, „Warum krieg die immer nur ich ab und nie Stan?! Ich hasse ISD –Fälle."

Sirius starrte die Frau mit den lila Haaren an. Die verdrehte die Augen und meinte dann: „Ja, du bist tot. Deswegen bist du hier. Dieser Ort…" Sie machte eine umfassende Bewegung. „…. ist die Wartehalle für den Weitertransport der frisch Verstorbenen auf britischen Boden."

Sirius starrte sie immer noch geschockt an. _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich tot sein soll! Das ist nicht fair! Ich habe ein gutes Drittel meines Lebens damit verbracht unschuldig in Askaban zu sitzen!_

„Weißt du denn wie du gestorben bist?", fragte die Frau ihn gerade.

„Ich- ich bin nicht sicher", erwiderte Sirius zögerlich, „Ich nehme an es war ein Zauber mit dem mich meine Cousine Bellatrix im Kampf getroffen hat. Vielleicht ein _Avada Kedava_, aber ich kann mich an kein grünes Licht erinnern. Ich … ich weiß jetzt, dass ich getroffen wurde und dann nach hinten gestolpert bin und durch eine Art Schleier gefallen bin. Das war im Zaubereiministerium."

„Aha", meinte die Frau und notierte etwas. Als sie damit fertig war, steckte sie den Zettel in einen Schlitz, der sich in dem Pult vor ihr befand.

Sirius sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Und jetzt?", wollte er wissen.

„Jetzt warten wir bis deine Zuteilung zugestellt wird. Setz dich solange hin und warte bis du aufgerufen wirst", erklärte Lilahaar und steckte sich eine Lakritzstange in den Mund und begann erneut zu kauen. Damit schien das Gespräch beendet zu sein.

Sirius suchte sich einen freien Platz und wartete. _Wieso bin ich tot? Das ist so ungerecht! Und die anderen sind jetzt sicher der Meinung, dass mir das nicht passiert wäre, wenn ich in dem verfluchten Haus geblieben wäre. Was auch stimmt. Ich hasse es, dass Snivellus jetzt doch Recht hatte! _

_Ich frage mich, wie der Kampf ausgegangen ist. Obwohl, wenn einem der anderen etwas zugestoßen wäre, müssten sie eigentlich auch hier auftauchen. Allerdings hat die unfreundliche Lilahaarige einen Stan erwähnt, der sitzt vielleicht in einer anderen Wartehalle am Schalter, der auch für Britannien zuständig ist. _

_Ich hasse es warten zu müssen. Worauf warte ich überhaupt? _

_Was bedeutet Zuteilung?! _

_Ich hoffe Remus und Harry geht es gut. Oh, Gott, Remus! Er wird mich umbringen, wenn er mich das nächste Mal sieht! Ich hab ihn schon wieder allein zurückgelassen! Und diesmal für immer. Ich werde ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen! Und Harry auch nicht. Dabei hab ich mir doch geschworen den Jungen zu beschützen! _Trauer und Verzweiflung wallten in ihm auf als plötzlich….

„MISTER SIRIUS ORION BLACK ZU SCHALTER EINS BITTE!", brüllte eine donnernde Stimme. _Schalter eins ist gut. Als ob es noch einen anderen Schalter gäbe._

Sirius erhob sich und ging zum Schalter. Er tat sein bestes um eine möglichst neutrale Miene aufzusetzen als er darauf wartete, dass Lakritze-Lila sich ihm zuwandte.

„Bei Satan, schau mich doch nicht immer so an wie ein getretener Hund, Junge! Davon krieg ich ja noch Depressionen!", beschwerte sie sich. _Junge?! _„Wie auch immer. Deine Zuteilung ist hier."

Sie räusperte sich und begann dann vorzulesen: „Nach reiflicher Überlegung und Abwiegung, wurde beschlossen, dass man sich nicht einigen konnte. Deswegen wird Mister S.O.B. – das bist du – aufgefordert sich bei der Zuweisungsstelle für jenseitige Dienste zu melden, wo er eine entsprechende Aufgabe zugeteilt bekommen wird. Ende der Mitteilung." _Wie bitte?!_

„Soll das heißen ich muss arbeiten?! Und das obwohl ich tot bin?!", beschwerte sich Sirius, der seinen Ohren nicht traute.

„Offensichtlich hast du während du am Leben warst nicht genug gearbeitet", meinte die lila Lakritzen-Frau nur schulterzuckend.

„Was wohl kaum meine Schuld war! Ich habe nicht darum gebeten zwölf Jahre lang eingesperrt zu werden!", empörte sich der dunkelhaarige Zauberer wütend.

„Hör mal, Silberauge, da kann ich dir gar nicht helfen. Wenn du dich beschweren willst, dann wende dich an die Abteilung für Beschwerden bezüglich der jenseitigen Zuteilung", versetzte die Frau kauend und drückte ihm das Blatt in die Hand, „Und jetzt begib dich lieber zur Zuweisungsstelle für jenseitige Dienste. Die mögen es nämlich gar nicht, wenn man zu spät kommt. Was denkst du, wie ich an diesen Job hier gekommen bin?"

Sirius spießte die unmögliche Person mit seinen Blicken auf und fragte: „Und wie komme ich dort hin, wenn ich fragen darf?!"

„Nimm einfach den Lift." Lila Lakritze deutete mit den rechten Daumen nach hinten und hinter dem Schalter öffnete sich an der Wand eine Türe.

Sirius warf ihr noch einen letzten giftigen Blick zu und schleuderte ihr ein „Danke" entgegen bevor er auf der geöffneten Türe zusteuerte. „Gern geschehen!", rief die Schalterangestellte ihm hinterher bevor die donnernde Stimme wieder verkündete: „Nächster bitte!"

Sirius betrat die Fahrstuhlkabine und sah zu wie sich die Türen vor ihm schlossen und alle Lichter ausgingen. _Na toll. Wo bin ich da nur hineingeraten?_

„Wohin wünschen Sie gebracht zu werden?", fragte eine verführerisch klingende weibliche Stimme.

Sirius sah auf den Zettel. „Zur Zuweisungsstelle für jenseitige Dienste", erklärte er dann. „Eine exzellente Wahl", lobte die körperlose Stimme, „Wünschen Sie Musik für die Dauer der Reise?"

„Ähm, nein danke", lehnte er unsicher ab.

„Wünschen Sie eine bestimmte Ausstattung für die Liftkabine?"

„Nein, nein, nur ein wenig Licht wäre nett."

„Gedämpftes, helles oder strahlendes Licht?"

„Ähm, gedämpftes reicht vollkommen aus, danke."

Das Licht ging an und war sogar wirklich gedämpft. Dann setzte sich die Kabine in Bewegung. _Irgendwie habe ich mir das Jenseits immer ganz anders vorgestellt. Vielleicht bin ich gar nicht tot, und das Ganze hier ist nur ein Traum oder die Phantasie eines sterbenden Mannes. So wird es sein._

„Wir haben unser Ziel erreicht. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt bei der Zuweisungsstelle für jenseitige Dienste und hoffe, dass Sie sich das nächste Mal wieder für eine Fahrt mit mir entscheiden werden", erklärte die weibliche Stimme sanft als der Kabine zum Stillstand kam und sich die Türen öffneten.

„Danke. … Sicher doch", murmelte Sirius und trat aus der Kabine, wo er von einem strahlenden Weiß begrüßt wurde, das ihm in den Augen wehtat. Nachdem sich seine Augen an das grelle Licht gewöhnt hatten, konnte er eine weiße Türe ein paar Schritte entfernt erkennen.

Über der Türe stand in goldenen Lettern: „_Zuweisungsstelle für jenseitige Dienste"_.

_Na dann mal los, _ beschloss der Zauberer und ging auf die Türe zu.

_TBC_

ISD In Serious Denial (zu Deutsch soviel wie unter ernsthafter Verdrängung leidend)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Ich weiß, ich sollte eigentlich an „Harriet Potter 5" weiterarbeiten und das tue ich auch (wirklich), aber diese Geschichte geht zur Zeit besser und warum sollte ich sie dann nicht schreiben ;)_

_Wie gesagt, es wird Spoiler geben, aber bis wir zur eigentlich Handlung von DH kommen werden, wird es noch eine ganze Weile dauern, also keine Angst._

_Der Hauptgrund, warum ich diese FF schreibe, ist wohl, dass ich Sirius liebe und er jetzt auch in den Filmen tot ist (nein!!). Na ja, zumindest in der Welt der FFs wird er ewig leben._

_Reviews sind erwünscht! Ach ja, ich habe einen prinzipiellen Plan wohin diese Geschichte gehen wird, aber ihr könnt und sollt natürlich gerne Wünsche und Vorschläge äußern._


	2. Die Zuweisungsstelle

**1. Kapitel: Die Zuweisungsstelle für jenseitige Dienste**

_I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. __Delicious Ambiguity_. – Gilda Radner

Als Sirius die Türe durchschritt, wurde er erneut von einem blenden Weiß begrüßt, das noch greller war, als das außerhalb der Zuweisungsstelle für jenseitige Dienste. Nachdem er wieder in der Lage war Umrisse zu erkennen, begann er sich umzusehen.

Er befand sich offensichtlich in einem kleinen Büro. An den Wänden hingen Bilder auf denen Engel mit Harfen, kleine Teufelchen oder irgendwelche Leute, von denen Sirius annahm, dass sie berühmt waren, zu sehen waren. Auf einem Bild glaubte er Merlin zu erkennen, aber er konnte immer noch nicht genug sehen um sich sicher sein zu können.

Jemand räusperte sich neben ihm, also drehte er sich in die entsprechende Richtung.

Hinter einem weißen Schreibtisch saß ein junger Mann mit ordentlich gekämmten braunen Haar, einer Brille und einem schwarzen Anzug, für den Sirius allein deswegen dankbar war, weil er sich wunderbar von dem den Raum so schmerzhaft dominierenden Weiß abhob.

„Ich grüße Sie. Ich bin Setheus. Willkommen in der Zuweisungsstelle für jenseitige Dienste. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", sagte der Mann.

„Ähm, hallo. Ich bin Sirius Black, ich wurde hierher geschickt", erklärte Sirius etwas verunsichert und reichte dem Mann, Setheus, seinen Zettel.

Setheus nahm den Zettel und las ihn sich durch. „Verstehe", murmelte er. Dann sah er auf. „Sie sind S.O.B., ja? Nun, ich denke, ich müsste Ihre Akte hier irgendwo haben." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er unter seinen Schreibtisch bevor er wieder hochkam. „Hier ist sie ja. Sirius O. Black, Zauberer und gesuchter Verbrecher, aber unschuldig. Das sind Sie, ja?" Sirius nickte vorsichtig.

„Gut. Aus dieser Akte geht hervor, dass man Sie für den Dienst als Schutzengel eingeteilt haben möchte", erklärte Setheus, „Das heißt Sie müssen in die Jenseitige Schutzabteilung. Zimmer 13."

_Hier geht es schlimmer zu als im Zaubereiministerium, _seufzte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer in Gedanken. „Und wie komme ich…", begann er.

„Die Türe zu meiner Rechten", unterbrach ihn Setheus und deutete auf eine Türe, die Sirius bisher nicht gesehen hatte, „Zimmer 13. Hier nehmen Sie das hier mit." Er drückte dem Zauberer einen kleinen Zettel, auf dem „Sirius O. Black- Schutzengel zur Einteilung" stand, in die Hand.

Sirius zuckte die Schultern, murmelte einen Dank und ging durch die nächste Türe.

Sie führte ihn in einen langen weißen Gang. Sirius ging ihn entlang und hielt nach Zimmer 13 Ausschau.

_Ich frage mich, ob ich jemanden, den ich kenne zugeteilt bekomme. Vielleicht werde ich Remus' oder Harrys Schutzengel werden, dann könnte ich herausfinden, wie es ihnen geht und wie dieser verdammte Kampf ausgegangen ist!! _Er seufzte tief und schob den Gedanken an den Kampf im Ministerium und an alle, die damit zu tun hatte, zur Seite.

Nachdem er einige Zeit lang den Gang entlang gegangen war, erreichte er endlich eine Türe, auf der die Nummer 13, stand. Sie war auch nicht zu übersehen. Anders als alles andere in diesen Gang war sie nämlich nicht weiß, sondern violett.

Sirius stand etwas unschlüssig vor der Türe und überlegte, ob er einfach so hineingehen sollte. 14 Jahre ohne ordentliche Gesellschaft zu verbringen hatte seinen – angeblich ohnehin ungenügend ausgebildeten – Umgangsformen nicht gerade gut getan, und er hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung, wie man sich am besten in einem Amt verhielt. Also klopfte er einfach und trat dann ein.

Die Jenseitige Schutzabteilung unterschied sich von allen anderen Räumen, die er bisher in der Zuweisungsstelle für jenseitige Dienste gesehen hatte.

Zum einen waren die Wände violett. Außerdem waren die Möbel, die sich in den Raum befanden, von beruhigender Normalität, sprich nicht weiß und auch nicht violett, sondern buchefarben. Hinzu kam ein Haufen Leute, die geschäftig zwischen verschiedenen Schreibtischen, an denen teilweise niemand saß, hin und her eilten.

An den violetten Wänden hingen Bilder von offensichtlich ausgezeichneten Leuten, die sich im Amt des Schutzengels als besonders talentiert erwiesen hatten. Ein hübsch aussehender Globus mit dunkelblauen Meeren und zartgelben Kontinenten befand sich ebenfalls in den Raum.

Alles in allem gefiel die Jenseitige Schutzabteilung Sirius ganz gut.

Ein blonder Mann mit grauen Augen kam auf ihn zugeeilt und schüttelte seine Hand. „Da sind Sie ja endlich, Mister Black, wir haben schon auf Sie gewartet. Sie sind doch Mister Black, oder?", begrüßte er ihn eifrig und warf einen Blick über Sirius' Schulter fast so als erwartete er noch jemanden durch die Türe kommen zu sehen.

„Ja, ich bin Sirius Black", der Zauberer befreite seine Hand aus dem Griff des Blonden und drückte ihm den Zettel, den er von Setheus bekommen, hatte in die Hand.

Der Blonden steckte den Zettel achtlos ein, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen, und packte Sirius' Handgelenk und führte den Dunkelhaarigen zu einem der leeren Schreibtische. „Kommen Sie mit. Setzen Sie sich", sagte er dann als sie den Schreibtisch bereits erreicht hatten.

Der Zauberer nahm wie gewünscht Platz.

Der blonde Mann machte es sich hinter den Schreibtisch bequem, holte den zerknitterten Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche und legte ihn auf den Schreibtisch. Dann sah er Sirius an. „Willkommen in der Jenseitigen Schutzabteilung. Ich bin Damian Abrams, Ihr Betreuer", stellte er sich vor, „Ich nehme an, Sie haben einige Fragen…."

_Einige?! _Ungefähr eine Million schwirrten dem Ex-Sträfling durch den Kopf. Er konnte sich gar nicht entscheiden, was er zuerst fragen sollte, also platze er einfach mit dem heraus, was ihm am schwersten im Magen lag: „Bin ich wirklich tot?"

Anders als das lilahaarige Monster aus der Wartehalle schien sich Damian Abrams überhaupt nicht an dieser Frage zu stören. Er schien sie sogar erwartet zu haben. „Bedauerlicherweise ja, Mister Black. Das hier ist kein Traum und auch eine Vision oder Illusion. Sie befinden sich tatsächlich in der jenseitigen Welt, und da Sie bis hierhin vorgedrungen sind, sind Sie eindeutig tot", erklärte er freundlich.

„Oh." Sirius wollte keine passende Erwiderung einfallen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen ein paar grundlegende Dinge erklären bevor wir weitermachen. Einverstanden?", schlug Damian vor, dem auffiel, dass seinen Gegenüber die Worte fehlten. Sirius nickte schwach. Vielleicht würde er so wenigstens ein paar Antworten bekommen mit denen er auch etwas würde anfangen können.

Damian räusperte sich und begann dann: „Sie sind, wie Ihnen nun klar sein dürfte, im Kampf gegen Bellatrix Lestrange gestorben. Nachdem dies bekannt wurde, wurde über Ihren Fall debattiert um über Ihre Zukunft bestimmen zu können. Doch es konnte kein klares Ergebnis gefunden werden. Man war sich nicht einig. Das kommt öfter vor als man denkt. Viele Leute, die meinen ein überaus vorbildliches Leben geführt zu haben, landen im Endeffekt oft nicht dort, wo sie eigentlich erwartet hatten, zu landen. In Ihren Fall konnte kein eindeutiges Ergebnis gefällt werden, weil Sie zu wenig getan haben um eindeutig beurteilt zu werden, verstehen Sie das? Ihre lange Gefangenschaft hat dafür gesorgt. In Fällen wie Ihrem wird entschieden die Kandidaten auf unbestimmte Zeit für jenseitige Dienste einzuteilen. Die Art des Dienstes hängt von der Persönlichkeit einerseits und von dem, was man sich als Ergebnis erhofft andrerseits, ab. Sie wurden für den Jenseitigen Schutz ausgewählt, das bedeutet, dass Sie eine noch lebende Person auf Erden zugeteilt bekommen über die Sie zu wachen haben. Ihre Hauptaufgabe wird darin bestehen Ihren Schützling vor körperlichen Schäden einerseits, und vor moralischen Fehlgängen andererseits zu bewahren. Über die genauen Regeln und Aufgaben der Schutzengel wird Sie Ihr Coach noch aufklären. Haben Sie soweit Fragen?"

Sirius dachte darüber nach. „Nein, ich denke nicht", erklärte er dann.

„Gut, dann werde ich Ihnen nun Ihren Schützling vorstellen", meinte Damian und holte eine Akte unter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und schlug sie auf.

_Bitte lass es Moony sein!_

„Ihr Schützling ist ein gewisser Severus Snape, wohnhaft in Spinner's End in London. Die meiste Zeit der Jahres verbringt er allerdings auf Hogwarts, der Schule für Magie und Zauberei in England, die…", begann Damian und Sirius glaubte sich verhört zu haben. _Soll das ein schlechter Witz sein?!_

„Wollen Sie mir erzählen, dass Snivellus mein Schützling ist?!", entfuhr es ihm entsetzt. _Hätte es nicht wenigstens Lucius Malfoy sein können?!_

Damian unterbrach sich verwirrt. „Wie bitte?"

„Severus Snape. Der Severus Snape ist mein Schützling?!"

„Ich nehme an, Sie kennen den Mann?" Damian sah ihn immer noch verwirrt an.

„Allerdings. Und ich will einen anderen!"

Damian blinzelte. „Einen anderen was?", fragte er langsam.

„Einen anderen Schützling! Ich nehme Sni- Snape nicht als Schützling an! Das könnt ihr vergessen. Jeden anderen, aber nicht ihn!", erklärte Sirius kategorisch.

Damian seufzte und legte die Akte auf den Schreibtisch ab. Dann sah er Sirius lange an. Der Zauberer hielt seinem Blick trotzig stand.

„Mister Black, ich fürchte, Ihnen ist Ihre Lage nicht ganz klar", begann Damian schließlich, „Sie können sich Ihren Schützling nicht aussuchen. Er wird Ihnen zugeteilt und bleibt solange Ihr Schützling bis er stirbt, oder Sie ihre Dienstzeit beendet haben. Sie können sich nicht einfach weigern sich um ihn zu kümmern."

„Aber warum ihn!?!" Sirius wollte das einfach nicht wahr haben. Also wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug tot zu sein, musste er sich jetzt auch noch um Severus Snapes Seelenheil kümmern und ihn vor Schaden bewahren!

„Schützlinge werden nach den Bedürfnissen des Schutzengels ausgewählt", erklärte Damian, „Jeder bekommt jemanden zugeteilt, den er in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung braucht, und…"

„Aber dann müsste es Remus sein! Oder Harry! Hören Sie, die sind es die ich zur Zeit brauche. Und sicher nicht Severus Snape!", protestierte Sirius lautstark.

Diverse Köpfe wandten sich bereit in seine Richtung, aber das war ihm egal. Er wollte wirklich nicht Snivellus Kindermädchen spielen!

Damian schloss die Akte und wirkte ein wenig verärgert. „Es ist beschlossen. Finden Sie sich damit ab", meinte er kategorisch, „Und nun begeben Sie sich durch die andere Türe hinaus. Ihr Coach erwartet Sie und wird Sie über Ihre Pflichten und die Regeln aufklären." Er deutete auf die zweite Türe im Raum auf der groß „Nur für Schutzengel" stand.

Sirius sah zwischen der Türe und Damian hin und her. Sein Betreuer sah ihn erwartungsvoll und recht verärgert an. Er würde ihm sicherlich nicht helfen einen anderen Schützling zu bekommen, selbst, wenn er es könnte.

Da ihm keine andere Wahl blieb, ging Sirius zu der violetten Türe und verließ die Jenseitige Schutzabteilung.

TBC  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Armer Sirius! Zuerst muss er erfahren, dass er tot ist und nun auch noch das!_

_Danke für euer bisheriges Feedback. Mehr davon ist erwünscht! Lasst mich wissen wie es euch gefallen hat._


	3. Die Regeln

**2. Kapitel: Die Regeln**

_Regeln muss man genau studieren, damit man weiß, wie man sie richtig brechen kann. – _Nach dem Dalai Lama

Sirius verließ durch diese Türe offensichtlich nicht nur die Jenseitige Schutzabteilung, sondern gleich die gesamte Zuweisungsstelle für jenseitige Dienste. Das war ihm nur recht. Er hatte genug weiß für den Rest seiner Existenz (in welcher Form auch immer) gesehen.

Er befand sich nun in einer Art Garten. Überall um ihn herum war grüne Natur; es gab einige Bänke und Tische aus Holz oder Stein, die vereinzelt herumstanden, einen kleinen See auf dem Enten schwammen, Schmetterlinge, die durch die Luft flatterten und die Sonne schien auf all das herab.

_Das ist schon mehr wie ich mir das Leben nach dem Tod vorstelle. … Ich wünschte nur, ich wäre nicht tot!_

„Hallo."

Sirius wandte sich zu dem Sprecher um. Er sah einen ihm fremden Mann zwischen 20 und 30 vor sich stehen, der ihn anlächelte.

„Du musst Sirius Black sein", stellte der Mann fest, „Ich bin Jack. Ich bin wie du ein Schutzengel. Und dein Coach. Ich werde dir erklären, was deine Aufgaben sind und wie die Regeln aussehen."

„Hallo", erwiderte Sirius nur. Er hatte sich noch nie gerne an Regeln gehalten und war überzeugt, dass er das wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht konnte, aber er verzichtete darauf diesen Jack das an die Nase zu binden.

_Ob ich, wenn ich Snapes Schutzengel bin, eine Gelegenheit habe Remus und Harry wieder zusehen? Müsste ich eigentlich. Snape ist im Orden und unterrichtet an Hogwarts. Vielleicht ist er ja deswegen, das was „ich brauche"…_

„Lass uns ein Stück gehen", meinte Jack. Sirius nickte. Sie gingen einen kleinen Spazierweg entlang. Zuerst herrschte Schweigen vor.

„Nun", meinte Jack dann, „Deine Aufgabe besteht darin, dafür zu sorgen, dass deinem Schützling nichts gröberes zustößt, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt und, dass er nicht vom rechten Weg abkommt, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

_Bei Snape heißt das: keine Morde, keine Folter oder sonstige böse Dinge im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords. _„Klar", meinte er.

„Ja. Um dieser Aufgabe gerecht zu werden, musst du dich ab und zu auf die Erde begeben. Das Portal ist dort drüben", Jack deutete über seine rechte Schulter.

Sirius drehte sich überrascht um und sah einen Schleier, der zwischen ein paar Büschen schwebte.

„Du musst einfach nur hindurch gehen, dann landest du dort, wo auch immer dein Schützling gerade ist. Danach kannst du dich frei auf Erden bewegen." _Das heißt ich kann Moony besuchen. Und Harry._

Jack hatte eine Pause eingelegt und schien nachzudenken, was er als nächstes sagen sollte. „Es ist uns bis zu einem gewissen Grad möglich mit der irdischen Welt zu interagieren", erklärte er dann, „Wir befinden uns nicht auf der gleichen Ebene wie die irdische Welt, deswegen sind wir nicht mehr wirklich dort, wenn wir dort sind, verstehst du? Wir können Dinge anfassen, aber dazu müssen wir uns konzentrieren. Wir können nichts mehr essen oder trinken. Die Menschen sehen uns nicht. Du wirst nur von Menschen gesehen werde, die zuvor gerade intensiv an dich gedacht haben. Trotzdem hast du ein paar andere Möglichkeiten mit deinem Schützling in Kontakt zu treten. Wenn er schläft, kannst du auf sein Unterbewusstsein wirken. Oder du kannst ihn in seinen Träumen besuchen. Dort wird er dich sehen. … Du kannst ihn zum Beispiel dazu bringen an dich zu denken, so dass du ihm dann erscheinen kannst, aber sag niemanden, dass ich dir diesen Rat gegeben habe, das wird hier eigentlich nicht gerne gesehen."

Sirius nickte schnell.

„Wenn du auf Erden bist, wirst du ab und zu vielleicht andere Schutzengel treffen", nahm Jack den Faden wieder auf, „Du darfst zu ihnen Kontakt aufnehmen und auch mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten, aber du darfst nicht gegen sie arbeiten."

_Jetzt kommt's._

„Das bringt mich gleich zu den anderen Dingen, die verboten sind. Du darfst dich nur auf die Erde begeben um dich um deinen Schützling zu kümmern. Wenn du auf Erden bist, darfst du dich nicht zu lange Zeit von ihm entfernen. Nach vier Tagen kehrst du automatisch hierher zurück. Was schwer geahndet wird, ist auch nur der Versuch deinem Schützling physisches Leid zuzufügen. Auch andere Menschen darfst du nicht verletzten. Und du musst deinen Schützling seine Entscheidungen selbst treffen lassen, du darfst sie nicht für ihn treffen. Deine Funktion ist beratend, nicht bestimmend", erklärte Jack, „Du musst ihn seinen Weg selbst wählen lassen, egal wie sehr dir dieser missfällt."

_Und das, wenn Snape mein Schützling ist? Das kann ja was werden…_

„Wenn du nicht gerade auf der Erde bist, wirst du deine Zeit hier verbringen. Auch die anderen Schutzengel halten sich hier auf. Das hier ist unser kulturelles Zentrum wenn du so willst. Wir haben hier auch Genussmittel und Schlafkojen. Auf der Erde können wir auch nicht schlafen. Aber hier können wir schlafen, essen und trinken. Wir müssen alle vier Tage schlafen. Deswegen auch die Frist, was den Aufenthalt auf der Erde angeht. Ich rate dir sie einzuhalten. Es kann sehr unangenehme Folgen haben, wenn man sich nicht an sie hält. Halte dich an alle Regeln. Auch wenn du meinst es würde dir schwer fallen", schloss Jack, „Wenn du an all das, was ich dir gesagt habe, denkst, dann wirst du keine Schwierigkeiten haben dich einzuleben und deinen Job zu erfüllen."

_Das sagst du. _

Sirius brachte ein Lächeln zu Stande. „Danke, Jack. Ich werde mir alles, was du mir gesagt hast zu Herzen nehmen", versprach er, „Und nie länger als vier Tage wegbleiben."

Jack nickte. „Gut, und wenn du irgendwelche Probleme haben solltest oder Fragen hast, kannst du dich jederzeit an mich wenden", meinte er, „Ich bin meistens hier zu finden. Mein Schützling kommt inzwischen ganz gut auch ohne meine Hilfe zurecht."

„Das werde ich tun", meinte Sirius.

„Wenn du willst, dann kann ich dir jetzt die Schlafkojen zeigen und….", begann Jack.

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig, Jack. Ich meine, ich würde gerne gleich anfangen. Auf die Erde gehen und nach meinem Schützling sehen, weißt du?", unterbrach ihn Sirius und versuchte möglichst unschuldig auszusehen.

Jack betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd. „Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Du bist gerade erst angekommen und hast dich vielleicht noch nicht mit deiner neuen Situation abgefunden. Du solltest lieber noch warten bis du dich daran gewöhnt hast…"

„Aber ich habe mich damit abgefunden", widersprach Sirius schnell, „Ich bin tot und ein Schutzengel. Ich schlafe alle vier Tage mal und kann nur hier was essen. Siehst du, ich hab mich daran gewöhnt."

Jack wirkte nicht unbedingt überzeugt. „Hör mal, Sirius, es ist normal, dass du zurück auf die Erde willst um zu sehen, was aus denen, die dir nahe stehen, geworden ist, aber das ist gar nicht so leicht. Denk an das, was ich dir gesagt habe. Du erscheinst in der Nähe deines Schützlings. Und du kannst nicht mit deiner Umwelt interagieren. Du solltest nicht…"

„Das weiß ich doch alles", beruhigte Sirius ihn, „Und ich habe auch nicht vor es zu vergessen. Außerdem bin ich überzeugt, dass mein Schützling jede Hilfe so schnell wie möglich brauchen kann. Ich werde nichts Verbotenes tun. Versprochen."

Jack seufzte. „Es kann sehr schmerzhaft für dich werden, wenn du unvorbereitet hinunter gehst", sagte er.

„Ich bin vorbereitet. Wirklich." Sirius setzte seinen überzeugendsten Hundeblick auf.

Jack seufzte erneut, und gab dann aber nach. „Also gut. Du wirst wissen, was du tust…"

„Danke!" Sirius strahlte und rannte dann auf den Schleier zu.

Dort angekommen blieb er stehen und starrte hindurch. Er meinte dahinter Schemen zu erkennen, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Plötzlich beschlichen ihn Zweifel. Vielleicht war er wirklich noch nicht bereit um auf die Erde zurückzukehren. Aber er musste einfach herausfinden, ob es Remus, Harry und all den anderen gut ging.

Er atmete tief durch (und fragte sich gleich darauf, ob er nun, da er tot war, überhaupt noch atmen musste) und durchschritt den Schleier.

_A/N: Das war das vorerst letzte Expositions-Kapitel. Im nächsten Kapitel treten einige alte Bekannte aus den Büchern wieder auf und Sirius versucht seinen Plan durchzuführen._

_Reviews? _


	4. Zurück auf der Erde

**3. Kapitel: Zurück auf der Erde**

_Home is, where the heart is._

Die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Und dann war er plötzlich an einen anderen Ort. Er sah sich um und erkannte, dass er sich in Dumbledores Büro befand. Hinter ihm erklangen Stimmen.

Er drehte sich um und sah Dumbledore, der sich gerade mit Snape unterhielt. _Logisch. Ich erscheine dort, wo sich mein Schützling gerade aufhält. Und leider ist mein Schützling der gute alte Snivellus. _Ihm schauderte bei diesem Gedanken. Daran würde er sich nie – nie!- gewöhnen soviel war sicher.

„… erholt sich von ihren Verletzungen. Sie sollte bald wieder vollkommen einsatzbereit sein", sagte Dumbledore gerade, „Sie möchte dabei sein, wenn Harry auf King's Cross ankommt."

_Das heißt, es ist nicht allzu viel Zeit vergangen seit … dem Kampf. Moment, wer ist verletzt?! _Sorge stieg in ihm auf, aber er wusste, sie würde ihm nichts helfen, also versuchte er sie zu ignorieren.

„Erwarten Sie einen weiteren Angriff, Direktor?", erkundigte sich Snape und sah den Schulleiter ausdruckslos an.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Voldemort ist von unseren Aufeinandertreffen immer noch geschwächt, und nun das Lucius und einige andere Todesesser in Askaban sind, dürfte Harry fürs erste sicher sein", meinte Dumbledore.

Sirius sog alle Informationen, die Dumbledore in diesen Satz verriet, auf wie ein Schwamm. Offensichtlich hatte das Ministerium nun Beweise vor Augen, dass Voldemort zurück war. Und noch besser war, dass Malfoy und ein guter Anteil seiner Kohorten erwischt worden war. Und Harry ging es gut. _Aber was ist mit Remus? Und all den anderen?_

„Den Potter-Jungen hat Blacks Verlust sehr schwer getroffen", stellte Snape fest, „Das macht seinen ohnehin nicht gerade stabilen Schutz gegen die Attacken des Dunklen Lords noch angreifbarer."

Sirius warf Snape einen verärgerten Blick zu. _Nun, ich weiß, wer im Gegensatz dazu meinen „Verlust" nicht gerade bedauert, nicht wahr? Aber auf wen willst du jetzt rumhacken, wo ich weg bin, Snivellus?!_

„Nachdem er bereits gescheitert ist, wird Voldemort keinen weiteren Versuch starten den Jungen zu übernehmen", erklärte Dumbledore, „Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass er sich einen vollkommen neuen Plan überlegen wird. Sobald er ihn entwickelt hat, wird er sich an dich wenden und…"

Sirius hatte genug gehört. Er achtete nicht auf die Anweisungen, die Dumbledore Snape gab, sondern verließ das Büro. Er musste Harry finden, er wollte mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass es James' Sohn auch wirklich gut ging.

Das Büro zu verlassen stellte für Sirius kein Problem dar. Er ging einfach durch die geschlossene Türe hindurch. Nachdem er durch war, blieb er kurz irritiert stehen und dachte an die Dinge, die ihm Jack gesagt hatte.

Dieses auf-einer-anderen-Ebene-sein machte ihn also immateriell. _Nun, immerhin bin ich tot. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was das für mich bedeutet, aber Jack hat gesagt, dass ich mit der Welt interagieren kann, wenn ich mich konzentriere. Und das kann ich immer noch ein anderes Mal ausprobieren. Ich bin hier, weil ich Harry sehen möchte, und nicht weil ich wie jeder andere Zauberer auch durch geöffnete statt geschlossene Türen gehen möchte._

Doch wo sollte er Harry suchen? Am besten war es wahrscheinlich den Gryffindor-Turm aufzusuchen. Dort sollte er Harry, Ron und Hermine finden, wenn es ihnen gut ging. Falls sie nicht dort waren, würde er im Krankenflügel nachsehen, und wenn er sie dort auch nicht finden würde, dann gäbe es genügend andere Orte, an denen er suchen konnte. Immerhin hatte er vier Tage Zeit und das Schuljahr dürfte nicht mehr allzu lange dauern. Spätestens auf King's Cross sollte er sie erwischen.

Von dieser Aussicht beflügelt, machte Sirius sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Diesmal brauchte er auch kein Passwort um hinein zu kommen. Er konnte einfach durch das Porträt der Fetten Dame hindurchgehen. Wenn er das schon vor drei Jahren gekonnt hätte, hätte ihm das einigen Ärger erspart.

Sirius drang ungesehen (was eigentlich kein Problem darstellte) bis zu Harry's Schlafsaal vor. Dort fand er auch Harry, wenn auch nur ihn.

Harry lag, offensichtlich deprimiert, auf seinen Bett und starrte in die Luft. Sirius hockte sich vor den Jungen hin und hoffte darauf, dass Harry vielleicht gerade intensiv an ihn dachte und ihn bemerken würde. Doch der Fünfzehnjährige reagierte nicht auf seine Anwesenheit.

_Das macht die Dinge natürlich um einiges schwieriger. Aber eigentlich bin ich ja nur gekommen um nachzusehen, ob es ihm gut geht und nicht um ihm zu sagen, dass es mir gut geht. Was eigentlich sowieso nicht der Fall ist. _

Sirius seufzte. Vielleicht war es besser so. Wenn Harry wüsste, dass Sirius noch in irgendeiner Form auf Erden vorhanden sein konnte, würde ihn das wahrscheinlich nur verwirren.

„Weißt du, Harry", sagte er trotzdem, „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so gekommen ist. Ich hatte nicht vor zu sterben. Ehrlich nicht. Aber irgendwie war es wohl so bestimmt."

_Ach, komm schon, Tatze, diesen Käse glaubst du doch nicht einmal selbst!_, erklang eine spöttische Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sich verdächtig nach James anhörte. Er ignorierte sie. „Auf jeden Fall solltest du jetzt nicht aufgeben", fuhr er fort, „Sondern weiter machen und versuchen diese dumme Sache zu vergessen. Tritt Voldemort in meinem Namen in den Hintern, ja?"

Er verstummte wieder und kam sich irgendwie sehr lächerlich vor. Harry lag da als wäre er im Wachkoma und blinzelte nicht einmal während Sirius mit ihm sprach.

„Wenn du schon um mich trauerst, könntest du doch wenigstens an mich denken damit wir miteinander sprechen können, oder ist das zu viel verlangt?", herrschte Sirius seinen Patensohn an.

Dann fiel ihm etwas schreckliches ein. „Du trauerst doch um mich, oder?! Und nicht um irgendjemand anderen?" Natürlich erhielt er keine Antwort. Aber Snape hatte gesagt, dass Harry der Verlust seines Paten schwer getroffen hatte und nicht der von irgendjemand anderen. Das musste bedeuten, dass es den anderen gut ging. Oder sie zumindest noch lebten. _Wie auch immer, hier werde ich keine Antworten bekommen. Und außerdem muss ich auch noch Remus suchen und ich habe nur vier Tage Zeit._

Der ältere Zauberer erhob sich von dem Bett, winkte seinem Patenkind noch einmal zum Abschied und verließ dann den Schlafsaal.

Auf den Weg zurück in Dumbledores Büro (er hoffte noch ein wenig bei dem Schuldirektor und Snape spionieren zu können) machte er einen Abstecher zum Krankenflügel. Hermine und Ron befanden sich dort, die beiden waren offensichtlich verletzt, aber sie würden wieder gesund werden.

Von Ginny und den anderen beiden Kindern, die im Ministerium gewesen waren, war nichts zu sehen, also nahm Sirius an, dass es ihnen gut ging. Zurück in Dumbeldores Büro musste er feststellen, dass sowohl der Inhaber des Büros als auch Snape verschwunden waren. _Wunderbar, und was jetzt? Wie soll ich von hier zu Moony kommen. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wo er jetzt ist! _ Langsam aber sicher wurde ihm klar, dass er seinen Plan auf die Erde zu gehen und nach seinen Lieben zu sehen nicht wirklich gut durchdacht hatte.

Er wusste zum Beispiel auch nicht, wie ihm nun voll Schrecken klar wurde, wie er zurück an den Ort, an dem sich die Schutzengel normalerweise aufhielten, gelangen konnte. _Das hätte Jack mir aber auch sagen können!_, ärgerte er sich.

Er atmete tief durch, überlegte, ob er auf Dumbledores Stuhl Platz nehmen sollte, bis ihm einfiel, dass das vermutlich nicht so einfach ging und dachte nach , wie sein nächster Schritt aussehen sollte.

_Also, Jack hat gesagt, dass ich mit meiner Umwelt interagieren kann, das bedeutet, dass ich vielleicht in der Lage bin das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen. Ich gehe nach Hogsmeade und nehme den nächsten Kamin nach London und geh dann zurück zum verfluchten Haus, wo ich hoffentlich Remus finde. Das ist ein guter Plan. Und wenn's nicht klappt, dann muss ich mir eben etwas anderes überlegen._

Selbstzufrieden stand der tote Zauberer auf und machte sich auf zum nächsten Geheimgang, der nach Hogsmeade führen würde.

Zuerst verlief alles gut. Sirius hatte keine Probleme bis nach Hogsmeade zu kommen und dort angekommen, fand er schnell ein Haus mit Flohnetzwerkanschluss.

Sirius stellte sich vor den Kamin und versuchte körperlich zu werden.

_Konzentrieren, hat Jack gesagt, ich muss mich nur konzentrieren. Ich will körperlich werden. Ich will körperlich werden. Ich will körperlich werden. Ich will etwas anfassen können. Ich will etwas anfassen können. Ich will nach dem Sack mit dem Pulver, der da am Kaminsims steht, greifen können ohne durch ihn hindurch zu gleiten._

Sirius konzentrierte sich auf diese Ziel und griff nach dem Sack. Er näherte sich ihm vorsichtig an, kam immer näher und …. griff ins Leere. Seine Hand ging durch den Sack mit dem Flohpulver und den Kaminsims hindurch als wäre beides nicht da. Allerdings war er es, der nicht da war.

„Verflucht!!" Wütend startete er einen weiteren Versuch. Und noch einen und noch einen. Doch es half nichts. Jedes Mal ging seine Hand durch den begehrten Sack hindurch. „Arghh!!! Mach mich nicht wütend, du blöder Sack, lass dich gefälligst von mir anfassen!!", brüllte Sirius und angelte nach dem Sack. Wieder und wieder und wieder.

„Verdammt! Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein!" Wütend trat Sirius nach dem Kamin … und trat ins Leere. „Argghhh!!"

Langsam aber sicher verwandelte sich die brodelnde Wut in ihm in Frustration und Resignation. „Das ist alles Snivellus Schuld", grummelte er, „Warum wurde auch ausgerechnet er mir als Schützling zugeteilt? Warum nicht Remus? Oder einer der Weasleys? Oder irgendjemand sonst, der sich nicht im blöden Hogwarts befindet?! Blöder schleimiger ungewaschener Slytherin, wenn er nicht zu dumm wäre um ohne Schutzengel auszukommen, dann…"

WUSCH.

_Was ist denn jetzt passiert? _Offensichtlich befand sich Sirius woanders als zuvor. Er stand nicht mehr vor dem Kamin, der ihn nach London bringen sollte, sondern in einem vollkommen anderen Raum. Ein wenig verstört sah er sich um bis ihm klar wurde, wo er sich befand.

_Bei Merlin, das ist das Lehrerzimmer auf Hogwarts! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das noch mal wieder sehe! Und das ganz ohne Streichutensilien._

„… aber wir sollten an diesem Ort wirklich nicht darüber sprechen, Minerva", sagte eine ihm leider nur zu gut bekannte Stimme hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um und sah Snape und McGonagall.

_Snape, natürlich, ausgerechnet jetzt, wo ich ihn nicht gebrauchen kann. _

McGonagall nickte gerade als hätte Snape eben etwas wirklich Weises von sich gegeben. „Sie haben recht, Severus", meinte sie, „Wir werden uns ein anderes Mal darüber unterhalten. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich muss noch einmal im Krankenflügel vorbei sehen." Sie nickte Snape zu und verließ dann das Lehrerzimmer.

Sirius beschloss ihr gleich zu folgen. Er hatte keine große Lust darauf mehr Zeit in einem Raum mit Snape zu verbringen als unbedingt nötig. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den Zauberer mit den fettigen Haaren, der dunkel vor sich hinstarrte und über irgendetwas zu brüten schien und ging dann in Richtung Ausgang.

Kurz bevor er die Türe erreicht hatte, blieb er noch einmal stehen. „Weißt du, Snivellus, ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass das alles deine Schuld ist. Wenn du nicht gesagt hättest, dass ich im Haus zurückbleiben soll, wäre ich sicherlich nicht so wild darauf gewesen zu gehen, und dann würde ich vielleicht noch leben", verkündete er.

Snape hob den Kopf, als hätte er ihn gehört und sah ihn an. Seine Augen weiteten sich ein Stück bevor er, zu Sirius'Schrecken, krächzte: „Black?!"

_A/N: Okay, warum fällt Sirius nicht durch den Boden, sondern kann darauf gehen? Er kann es eben einfach. Vielleicht wird er darüber selbst noch mal nachdenken. Auf jeden Fall hab ich ihn in diesen Kapitel zweimal hinsetzen lassen und erst beim durchlesen ist mir aufgefallen, dass das ja gar nicht geht. Seufz. Er soll sich gefälligst mehr anstrengen um materiell zu werden, damit ich mir nicht mehr über so was Gedanken machen muss!_

_Gut. Genug geschimpft. Reviews?_


	5. Über Schützlinge und Schutzengel

**4. Kapitel: Über Schützlinge und Schutzengel**

_Potter, wenn ich will, dass man mir Unsinn an den Kopf wirft, verabreiche ich Ihnen einen Plappertrank. – Severus Snape zu Harry Potter_

_Wieso ausgerechnet er und wieso ausgerechnet jetzt?!!_

Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, aber Sirius musste trotzdem blöd nachfragen: „Kannst du mich sehen?"

Snapes Antwort bestand darin noch blässer als sonst zu werden und sich auf den nächst besten Stuhl zu setzten. _Irgendwie ist das eine äußerst unangenehme Situation. _„Nun", meinte Snape schließlich bemerkenswert ruhig, „Ich nehme an, ich hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass du mich heimsuchen wirst um mir auch noch den Rest meines Lebens zur Hölle zu machen."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Snivellus war schon immer eine Drama-Queen gewesen und das würde sich wohl nie ändern. „Oh, bitte, also ob ich mir das hier ausgesucht hätte. Und nebenbei ich bin kein Geist, also krieg dich wieder ein", erwiderte er nur.

Zumindest hatte er jetzt die Chance herauszufinden, wie der Kampf ausgegangen war, wer verletzt worden war und ob es Moony gut ging.

Snapes Augen verengten sich und sehr auf einmal sehr misstrauisch aus. Um ihn nicht zu Wort kommen zu lassen, fragte Sirius schnell: „Wie ist der Kampf im Ministerium ausgegangen?"

Snape wirkte für einen Moment irritiert. Dann meinte er langsam: „Der dunklen Lord ist gekommen und hat gegen Dumbledore gekämpft. Lucius und einige andere Todesesser wurden verhaftet. … Wieso sollte ich dir das eigentlich erzählen?"

Sirius seufzte tief. Er hatte befürchtet, dass es ihm der schleimige Idiot nicht leicht machen würde. „Aber das heißt Dumbledore hat gewonnen, oder? Und das Ministerium muss jetzt anerkennen, dass Voldemort wieder da ist."

„Sag seinen Namen nicht!", zischte Snape, aber Sirius ignorierte ihn.

„Wurde Bellatrix auch verhaftet? Gab es noch weitere Opfer? Wurde jemand schwer verletzt? Wie geht's Moony?", fragte er schnell.

Snape leckte sich die Lippen bevor er antwortete. „Nein, deine liebe Cousine ist nach wie vor auf freiem Fuß. Und alle leben noch, wenn du das wissen möchtest. Nymphadora hat einiges abbekommen, aber sie wird sich erholen. Und ich weiß nicht, wie es deinen heiß geliebten Werwolf geht, ich spreche so wenig wie möglich mit ihm", erklärte er dann, „Wenn deine Neugierde nun befriedigt ist, würde ich gerne wissen, wieso du hier bist und was du von mir willst."

Sirius runzelte verärgert die Stirn. Snape hatte seinen anfänglichen Schock über das Erscheinen eines Toten in seiner Gegenwart bedauernswert schnell überwunden und hatte in seine alte überhebliche Art zurückgefunden. Aber es brauchte zwei für dieses Spiel.

„Von dir will ich gar nichts, Snivellus, soviel ist sicher", erklärte der tote Zauberer bestimmt, „Ich bin nur hier, weil ich wissen wollte, wie der Kampf ausgegangen ist. Das war alles."

Snape sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihm das abnehmen. „Und wieso suchst ausgerechnet mich auf um mich mit deinen Fragen zu belästigen?", wollte er wissen.

„Um dich zu ärgern, selbstverständlich", meinte Sirius nur. Das klang ziemlich überzeugend, fand er.

Snapes dunkle Augen fixierten ihn, und Sirius konnte förmlich spüren wie es hinter der Stirn des anderen arbeitete. „Wenn du, wie du sagst, kein Geist bist, was bist du dann?", fragte der Zaubertränkelehrer dann und ließ Sirius dabei nicht aus den Augen.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!", behauptete der Animagnus beleidigt, „Das ist doch wohl meine Sache!" Es passte ihm überhaupt nicht so von Snape behandelt zu werden. Immerhin war es letztlich seine Sache, was er war und ging niemand sonst etwas an.

Doch wenn Snape sich erst einmal in einen Gedanken verrannt hatte, dann ließ er davon nicht mehr ab, so auch dieses Mal. „Weißt du, was ich denke?", begann er.

„Nein, und es interessiert mich auch nicht", erwiderte Sirius prompt.

„Ich denke, du bist gar nicht Sirius Black", fuhr Snape ungerührt vor, „Ich denke, du gibst nur vor er zu sein. Dein Ziel ist es an Informationen zu kommen, die deiner Ansicht nach für den Dunklen Lord wertvoll sein könnten."

Sirius blinzelte. Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Snivellus, du warst schon immer ein Komiker, aber das schlägt alles!", brachte er gerade noch hervor bevor er weiter lachte.

Snape ließ sich auch davon nicht beeindrucken. „Ich durchschaue dein Spiel. Und du irrst dich, wenn du glaubst etwas von mir erfahren zu können, was ich dem Dunklen Lord nicht sowieso sagen würde. Immerhin bin ich ihm treu ergeben."

Sirius hatte aufgehört zu lachen und starrte Snape an. Der starrte zurück.

_Langsam wird das hier wirklich unangenehm. Ich wünschte, ich müsste mich nicht mehr mit ihm auseinandersetzen. Ich wünschte, ich wäre nicht mehr hier._

WUSCH.

Er war schon wieder woanders. Doch diesmal erkannte er den Ort, an dem er sich befand sofort. Er war wieder in dem Garten, in dem die Schutzengel lebten. _Jetzt weiß ich zumindest wie man hierher zurückkommt. Man muss es nur wollen. _

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und war etwas enttäuscht. Er hatte nach Remus sehen wollen, doch stattdessen war er wieder hier. Und immer noch tot.

„Ah, Sirius, da bist du ja wieder!" Der Zauberer drehte sich zu Jack um. Der lächelte gönnerhaft. „Ich nehme an, dein Besuch ist nicht so gelaufen wie du es dir vorgestellt hast", meinte er und legte Sirius mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sirius hätte ihn am liebsten niedergeschlagen.

Doch er hielt sich zurück und meinte stattdessen: „Das kann man wohl sagen."

Jack deutete ihn mit ihm zu kommen und die beiden nahmen an einem kleinen runden Steintisch Platz. Jack sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Offenbar nahm er diese Coach-Sache doch recht ernst. Da niemand anderer, den er um Rat fragen könnte in Sichtweite war, musste sich Sirius wohl oder übel an ihn wenden.

„Ich habe versucht mit meiner Umwelt zu interagieren, aber es ist mir nicht gelungen etwas anzufassen", begann er dann.

„Nun, das ist am Anfang nicht so leicht", gab Jack zu.

Sirius warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu. „Und das hättest du nicht so nebenbei bei der Einführung erwähnen können?", ätzte er.

Jack sah ihn gleichgültig an. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es keine gute Idee sofort auf die Erde zu gehen, aber du wolltest nicht auf mich hören, erinnerst du dich?", gab er ruhig zurück.

Der Zauberer versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und entschied sich gar nicht erst zu diskutieren, sondern gleich zum nächsten Problem zu kommen. „Und dann ist noch was komisches passiert. Ich war gerade ganz woanders als es plötzlich _wusch _ ging und ich wieder bei …. meinem Schützling war", berichtete er.

„Ach, das", meinte Jack wegwerfend, „Wenn das passiert, bedeutet das, dass dich dein Schützling braucht. Meistens steht er dann vor einer wichtigen Entscheidung, oder ist in einer seelischen Krise oder ist in unmittelbarer Gefahr. Das spüren wir auch hier oben. Hast du ihm geholfen?"

„Nein, wir haben uns gestritten", erwiderte Sirius wahrheitsgetreu.

Jack sah ihn groß an. „Er hat dich gesehen? So früh? Was hast du ihn über das, was du bist gesagt?", wollte er wissen.

„Nur, dass ich kein Geist bin. Und als er es genauer wissen wollte, bin ich abgehauen. Hör mal, Jack, ich glaube bei der Zuteilung meines Schützlings wurde ein schwerer Fehler begangen. Ich hätte jemand anderen bekommen sollen, da bin ich mir sicher. Mit meinem jetzigen komme ich einfach nicht klar. Bin schon nicht mit ihm klar gekommen als wir noch beide am Leben waren, aber ich denke jetzt wird es noch schlimmer werden", argumentierte Sirius, „Ist es möglich, dass ich ihn zurückgeben oder umtauschen kann? Kann ich mich irgendwo beschweren?"

Jack starrte ihn als hätte er ihm eben erzählt, dass er die Sterne vom Himmel geholt hätte. „Das ist sicher nicht möglich. Und es passieren auch keine Fehler. Das System ist ohne Makel", belehrte er den anderen Mann schließlich als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal", murmelte Sirius.

„Nein, hör zu!", Jack sah sich nervös um, „Es passieren keine Fehler. Es ist noch nie vorgekommen, dass es ein Schutzengel gewagt hätte sich über seinen Schützling zu beschweren. Du wurdest ausgewählt dich um ihn zu kümmern, und das musst du nun auch tun, egal in welcher Beziehung du zu ihm gestanden bist als ihr beide noch am Leben wart. Dieses Leben ist vorbei. Du bist kein Mensch mehr. Du bist ein Schutzengel, du musst dich an deine Aufgabe gewöhnen und deinen Pflichten nachkommen. Und es ist besser du tust es früher als später!"

Sirius wurde schon wieder wütend. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, _Jack, _ich hab mir das nicht ausgesucht! Ich finde es beschissen tot zu sein und-"

WUSCH.

„- hasse es, dass ich nicht einfach-"

Sirius verstummte als ihm klar wurde, dass er schon wieder woanders war. _Das muss man doch irgendwie abstellen können!_

Er wandte sich Snape zu, der sich wieder einmal in Dumbledores Büro befand und den Schuldirektor wohl gerade von ihrer Begegnung berichtete. Sirius verkündete lauthals: „Es ist mir egal, in welcher seelischen Krise du gerade steckst, Snivellus, ich habe eigene Probleme!" _Und jetzt muss ich zurück in den Garten, ich war gerade dabei jemanden meine Meinung zu sagen, also bitte.._

WUSCH.

„Sirius!", rief Jack aus, „Du bist schon wieder zurück? So schnell hast du deinem Schützling geholfen?"

„Nein, ich bin sofort wieder zurück, weil ich noch nicht fertig war. Snape muss warten. Ich will ihn sowieso nicht betreuen", entgegnete Sirius, „Wir sind nicht richtig für einander, das versuche ich dir gerade klar zu machen."

Er spürte ein Zupfen in seinem Bauch, das normalerweise bedeuten würde, dass er etwas Unverträgliches gegessen hatte, nun aber wohl hieß, dass Snape ihn brauchte, weswegen er es extra ignorierte.

Jack sah inzwischen so aus als würde er jeden Moment in Ohmacht fallen. „Sirius, du kannst nicht einfach deinen Schützling ignorieren! Deine Aufgabe ist es ihm zu helfen! Deswegen bist du hier!", zeterte er.

„Er ist nicht in Lebensgefahr, also wird er noch einige Zeit ohne meine Hilfe überleben können", meinte der Zauberer wegwerfend, „Gibt es so etwas wie eine Schutzengelgewerkschaft? Ich muss mich doch bei irgendjemand beschweren können. Was ist mit dieser…" Er versuchte sich an das Wort zu erinnern und es fiel ihm auch tatsächlich wieder ein. „…Abteilung für Beschwerden bezüglich der jenseitigen Zuteilung? Wie kann ich dort etwas einreichen?"

Jack sah nicht so aus als würde er ihm das verraten wollen. „Ich werde dich jetzt alleine lassen", verkündete er, „Und erst wieder mit dir sprechen, wenn du dich beruhigt hast und dein Kopf wieder klar ist. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es ein Fehler war auf die Erde zu gehen. Du bist offensichtlich noch nicht bereit für den Dienst und kannst nicht akzeptieren, was aus dir geworden ist."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und marschierte schnellen Schrittes aus den Schleier zu. Sirius beeilte sich um mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Warte! Du musst mir helfen! Als mein Coach ist es deine Aufgabe…", protestierte er, aber da war Jack bereits hinter dem Schleier verschwunden. _Toll, und jetzt?_

Er konnte Jack nicht einmal folgen, weil er ja erst nur wieder in Snivellus Nähe auftauchen würde. Er seufzte tief und trat von dem Schleier zurück.

Ob er sich auf die Suche nach anderen Schutzengeln begeben sollte um diese um Rat zu fragen? Vermutlich würden sie nur ähnlich reagieren wie Jack. _Wieso musste ich mich auch töten lassen? Ich hasse das hier._

Deprimiert suchte er sich einen einsamen Platz irgendwo am See, wo er sich niederließ und über seine Misere nachdachte. Natürlich hätte es auch schlimmer kommen können. Er hätte zum Beispiel in der Hölle landen können. Oder als Geist am Grimmauld Platz spuken müssen mit Kreacher und dem Bild seiner Mutter als einzigen Begleitern. So hatte er wenigstens die Möglichkeit zumindest theoretisch auch ab und zu nach Remus und Harry sehen zu können.

Er seufzte wieder. „Sirius?", sprach ihn jemand von hinten sanft an. _Das kann doch nicht…_

Er drehte sich um und sah seinen Bruder vor sich stehen.

Regulus sah so jung aus – so jung wie er an dem Tag, als er getötet worden war, gewesen sein musste.

„Regie, was machst du hier?", erkundigte er sich nach dem er den jüngeren Black einige Zeit lang fassungslos angestarrt hatte, „Bist du … bist du auch ein Schutzengel?"

Sein Bruder nickte. Sie sahen sich einige Zeit lang nur an. Sie wussten nicht, wo sie beginnen sollten und was sie überhaupt sagen sollten. Schließlich meine Regulus: „Mir wurde ein neuer Schützling zugewiesen. Da habe ich gehört, dass du jetzt auch hier bist. Mein bisheriger Schützling ist gestorben." Er wirkte schuldbewusst und bekümmert.

Sirius suchte die passenden Worte. „Das tut mir sehr leid. Wer war denn dein Schützling, wenn ich fragen darf? Kenne ich ihn?"

Regulus sah jetzt richtig elend aus. Dann sagte er: „Du warst es."

_A/N: DUM-DUM! Ich glaube durch das Anschauen von „Lost" bin ich noch besser geworden, wenn es darum geht gemeine Stellen für die Kapitelenden festzulegen._

_Reviews?_


	6. Brüder und Feinde

**5. Kapitel: Brüder und Feinde**

_Blöder Idiot… er hat sich den Todesessern angeschlossen. – Sirius über seinen Bruder Regulus Black_

Sirius dachte einen Moment lang sich verhört zu haben. „Moment, du warst mein Schutzengel?!", vergewisserte er sich noch einmal. Regulus sah beschämt zu Boden. „Ja", sagte er nur. „Okay", murmelte Sirius. Das musste er erst einmal verdauen.

„Es tut mir so leid", sagte Regulus, „Ich kann nie etwas richtig machen. Ich war der schrecklichste Schutzengel, den man sich vorstellen kann. Ich hab dich sterben lassen. Oh, Siri, ich hab's versucht aber…" Er schüttelte den Kopf und Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen auf als er nach Worten rang. „Ich…"

„Das war nicht deine Schuld", meinte Sirius leise, „Letztlich konntest du die Entscheidungen nicht für mich treffen. Ich wollte ins Ministerium. Ich … ich habe mir das selbst zuzuschreiben." _Und es ist auch sicherlich nicht Snapes Schuld. So sehr ich mir das vielleicht einreden möchte._

Regulus ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich habe trotzdem versagt. Nie kann ich etwas richtig machen! Ich bin und bleibe ein Versager", murmelte er.

Sirius fühlte sich ein wenig hilflos und meinte: „Nun, das liegt anscheinend in der Familie." Der Scherz kam allerdings nicht so gut an wie gehofft. Eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Vielleicht konnte ein schneller Themenwechsel die Situation irgendwie noch retten.

„Du hast gesagt, dir wurde ein neuer Schützling zugewiesen. Wer ist es?", fragte er deswegen. Regulus hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Lupin", erklärte er. _Remus? Wieso darf er Remus' Schutzengel sein und ich kriege Snape?!_

„Wie – wie geht's ihm denn?", erkundigte sich Sirius schüchtern.

Regulus zögerte. „Er – vermisst dich", meinte er dann. _Aber ist gesund. Und unverletzt, sonst würde es mir Regie sicherlich sofort sagen._

„Ich vermisse ihn auch", murmelte Sirius leise und sah zu Boden. _Eigentlich müsste der Boden die Form von wattebauschigen Wolken haben, oder nicht? Aber er ist grün und sieht aus wie Gras. Vermutlich ist es Gras. Aber was mag unter dem Gras sein?_

„Sirius? Bist du noch da?"

Sirius sah auf. „Entschuldige. Dieses ganze Tod-Sein ist für mich noch neu", erklärte er und lächelte schwach, „Sag mir, gewöhnt man sich jemals wirklich daran?"

Regulus zuckte die Schultern. „Du wahrscheinlich nicht", erwiderte er, „Wie ist dein Schützling so? Hast du ihn schon kennen gelernt?"

Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse. _Mal überlegen, er ist streitsüchtig, selbstsüchtig, gönnt niemanden etwas und sollte sich dringend die Haare waschen. Oh, und er hat mich für einen Betrüger gehalten. _„Es ist Snape", sagte er stattdessen.

Regulus starrte ihn dümmlich an. Dann begann er zu lachen. Sirius knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er fand das wirklich nicht im Mindesten komisch. Sein kleiner Bruder hingegen fiel vor lauter Lachen fast um. _Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens wieder, warum ich ihn nicht leiden konnte!_

Er wandte sich beleidigt von dem jüngeren Black ab und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Das war wieder so typisch Slytherin! Sich über die Qualen eines anderen auch noch lustig zu machen! Als hätte Sirius es nicht schon schlimm genug mit diesem Schützling getroffen! Anstatt Verständnis und Unterstützung zu gewähren, lachte ihn sein Bruder nur aus! So typisch für ihn. _Und ich Dummbeutel hab diesen Kerl auch noch in schwachen Momenten vermisst!_

Regulus kam ihn hinterhergelaufen. „Sirius, warte! Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte mich wirklich nicht über dich lustig machen!", rief er und holte den Beleidigten ein, „Es ist nur … ich meine du als Schutzengel von _Severus Snape_?! Das ist ungefähr so, als hätte man den Bock zum Gärtner gemacht."

Sirius sah seinen Bruder finster an. „Den Bock zum Gärtner machen? Was soll das denn schon wieder bedeuten?!", verlangte er zu erfahren.

„Ach, das ist nur so' en Muggel-Sprichwort. Ich dachte, du kennst es. Es bedeutet ungefähr das gleiche wie: _Das ist so, als hätte man Merlin zu Grindelwald gemacht. _Verstehst du?", beruhigte ihn Regulus schnell.

Sirius war zwar beruhigt, aber immer noch beleidigt. „Ach, so. Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Den Bock zum Gärtner machen, so ein Unsinn", grummelte er und versuchte nicht auf das hoffnungserfüllte Gesicht des Jüngeren zu achten.

„Verzeihst du mir also?", fragte dieser hoffnungsvoll.

„Was genau soll ich dir verzeihen?! Dass du dich Voldemort angeschlossen hast?! Dass du dich hast umbringen lassen?!", schleuderte Sirius ihm entgegen und bereute gleich darauf das alles gesagt zu haben. Genau dieses Thema hatte er eigentlich vermeiden wollen.

Regulus sah sehr betroffen aus. Dann meinte er schwach: „Eigentlich meinte ich, dass ich dich ausgelacht habe."

Sirius fühlte sich so als wäre er die schrecklichste Person, die jemals gelebt hatte und als ob er es verdient hätte tot zu sein und Snapes Schutzengel zu sein. „Das kann ich dir verzeihen ja", meinte er elend, „Ich…" Schweigen machte sich zwischen den beiden breit.

Schließlich meinte Regulus: „Und wie läuft es so mit Snape?"

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hab mich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht viel um ihn und seine kleineren und größeren Probleme geschert. Also weiß ich das nicht. Er hat wohl gerade irgendeine Art Krise, aber ehrlich gesagt, interessiert mich das nicht. Ich würde viel lieber einen Weg finden um Moony zu sehen, oder mit Harry zu sprechen", erklärte er.

Regulus sah ihn nur ausdruckslos an. „Was? Bist du etwa auch der Meinung, ich hätte keine Arbeitsmoral?! Ich habe nur meine Prioritäten und der gute alte Snivellus gehört nicht dazu!", rechtfertigte sich der ältere Black.

„So sieht es aus, ja", murmelte sein Bruder, „Hör zu, ich glaube, Lupin braucht mich. Ich muss los und…"

_Moony?! _„Warte! Ich komm mit dir!", rief er schnell. Der andere Schutzengel schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Siri, aber das funktioniert so nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn du auf die Erde gehst, landest du in der Nähe **deines **Schützlings. Also Snape. Hast du das schon wieder vergessen?"

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte es Sirius nur verdrängt. Doch offensichtlich ohne Erfolg. Seine schlechte Laune, musste sich auf seinen Gesicht widerspiegeln, den sein Bruder sagte plötzlich: „Hör zu, Snape und Lupin sind doch beide im Orden, oder? Ich bin sicher, sie werden sich früher oder später wieder über den Weg laufen. Dann wirst du deinen … Freund wieder sehen können. Aber bis dahin musst du dich eben gedulden. Und du solltest wirklich damit anfangen dich um deinen Schützling zu kümmern. Glaub mir, sobald man nicht aufpasst, passiert irgendetwas."

Das letzte Irgendetwas, das in Regulus' Karriere passiert war, war wohl Sirius' Tod gewesen, doch der biss sich auf die Zunge, bevor er nur wieder etwas sagen würde, was alles verderben würde. Er wusste gut genug, dass man eine zweite Chance nur sehr selten bekam. Und er wollte es sich nicht noch einmal mit seinen Bruder verderben. Einmal hatte ihn gereicht.

„Okay", meinte er deswegen, „Ich werde an deinen Ratschlag denken." _Nur nicht sofort._

Regulus nickte zufrieden. „Gut. Ich muss jetzt los. Wir sehen uns dann später, ja?" Er ging los in Richtung Schleier, blieb aber dann noch einmal stehen und drehte sich doch zu seinen Bruder um. „Sirius, du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, oder?"

Sirius sah vermutlich etwas erstaunt drein als er diese Worte vernahm. „Ich … ja, das weiß ich." Zumindest wusste er es jetzt. Es war erstaunlich, dass Regulus diese Worte überhaupt über die Lippen gebracht hatte.

Die Familie Black war nicht gerade für ihr öffentliches Zuschaustellen von Gefühlen bekannt. Im Gegenteil. Sirius konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann ihm seine Eltern zum letzten Mal gesagt hatten, dass sie ihn liebten, aber er nahm an, dass zumindest seine Mutter es nicht mehr getan hatte seit er das Alter von sechs Jahren überschritten hatte. Sein Vater war auch nicht gerade jemand gewesen, der seine Gefühle zeigte, also war es doch erstaunlich wie unbekümmert Regulus diese Worte nun aussprach.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb", setzte er noch hinzu und sah seinem Bruder nach. _Hmh, der Tod hat ihn wohl verändert. Oder auch nicht, und ich war immer nur zu sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt um zu bemerken wie er wirklich war._

Sirius suchte sich einen freien geschützten Platz in der Wiese, wo er sich niederließ und vor sich hinstarrte. Es ging ihm recht viel im Kopf herum. Allerdings hatte nur wenig davon mit Snape zu tun. Doch nach einiger Zeit, kehrten seine Gedanken unabwendbar zu dem dunkelhaarigen Schleimbeutel zurück.

_Wieso nur er? Ihn als Schützling zugeteilt zu bekommen, muss doch irgendeinen tieferen Sinn haben, oder? Angeblich ist es etwas, das ich brauche. Okay, also Regie wurde mein Schutzengel. Das hat er offensichtlich gebraucht. Dass es nicht gerade gut ausgegangen ist, ist nicht seine Schuld. Meine eigene Dummheit hat mir sowohl Askaban als auch den Tod eingebrockt. Jetzt ist sein neuer Schützling Remus. Das macht auch irgendwie Sinn. Er fühlt sich meinetwegen schuldig und indem er jemanden betreut, der mir nahe steht, denkt er das wiedergutmachen zu können. Aber was das alles für mich und Snape bedeutet, weiß ich auch immer noch nicht! …. Es ist zum wahnsinnig werden! _Das war es wirklich.

Ausgerechnet Snape.

So weit Sirius zurückdenken konnte, war er niemals mit Severus Snape klar gekommen. Umso älter sie wurden, desto schlimmer wurde ihre Feindschaft. Der Gipfel war natürlich der Moment gewesen, indem Snape den letzten Black nur zu gerne den Dementoren ausgeliefert hätte, wohl wissend, was für Konsequenzen dies für den anderen Mann haben würde. _Zugegeben, in dieser Nacht waren wir beide – wir alle drei – nicht ganz bei Verstand, aber das war trotzdem fies von ihm. Als Voldemorts Spion muss er doch gewusst haben, dass Peter der eigentliche Geheimnisbewahrer war. Oder nicht?_

Sirius seufzte und fragte sich, wie lange er nun wohl schon da saß und vor sich hin sinnierte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach Jack suchen gehen und sich entschuldigen. Jack würde sich dann sicherlich um ihn kümmern und ihm zeigen, wo er hier etwas zu essen fand und schlafen konnte. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich nämlich wirklich erschlagen.

_Das liegt an den vielen Grübeln. Remus hat es mir zwar nie geglaubt, aber er war immer so müde und fertig, weil er sich über Gott und die Welt den Kopf zerbrochen hat und nicht weil er ein Werwolf ist._

Es half alles nichts. Früher oder später würde er sich damit abfinden müssen, dass Snape sein Schützling war und mit seiner Arbeit beginnen müssen. _Aber noch nicht gleich. Erst später. Irgendwann später, _beschloss er.

Glücklich damit einen Plan zu haben, erhob sich Sirius aus dem Gras und begann sich herumzufragen, ob Jack (oder Regulus) schon von der Erde zurückgekehrt war.

_A/N: Dieses Kapitel war doch schwieriger als gehofft. Aber nun ist es doch noch fertig geworden. Das nächste Mal startet Sirius einen weiteren Versuch die Erde zu besuchen. Ob er diesmal mehr Glück hat?_

_Reviews?_


	7. Schulschluss

**6. Kapitel: Schulschluss**

_Lache über niemanden der einen Schritt zurückgeht...er könnte Anlauf nehmen... – _Anonym

Sirius war es schließlich gelungen Jack aufzutreiben, sich zu entschuldigen und den reuigen Sünder zu mimen. Dadurch hatte er seinen Coach dazu gebracht sich zumindest soweit seiner zu erbarmen, dass er ihm zeigte, wo die Schlafkojen waren und wo man etwas zu essen bekam.

Nun saßen die beiden Schutzengel einander gegenüber, und Sirius stopfte gierig das beste Essen, von dem er jemals gekostet hatte, in sich hinein.

„Mampf, schmatz, jam. Das ist gut. Mampf. Was ist das?", fragte er zwischen zweimal schlucken.

Jack zuckte die Schultern. „Ambrosia, schätze ich. Noch mehr Honigwasser?" Er hob den Krug und füllte Sirius' Glas wieder auf. Sirius langte nach dem Glas und trank gierig.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Sirius, du musst nicht so schlingen", belehrte er den Schwarzhaarigen, „Das ist nicht das einzige Mal, dass du hier essen darfst. Du wirst noch öfter die Ehre haben. Du tust ja fast so als wärst du verhungert. … Warte mal, du bist doch nicht verhungert, oder?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte hart. „Nein, aber mein Essen war in den letzten Jahren die meiste Zeit auch nicht gerade besonders", erwiderte er und rülpste lautstark. Die Köpfe einiger anderer Schutzengeln, die an anderen Tischen saßen, wandten sich in seine Richtung. Er errötete. „Entschuldigung", murmelte er.

Jack seufzte nur. Dann meinte er: „Warst du schon immer so …." Er verstummte und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.

„Laut der Meinung der meisten anderen Leuten schon ja", erwiderte Sirius gut gelaunt, „Sag mal müssen wir eigentlich essen oder tun wir es nur so zum Spaß? Nicht, dass ich aufhören möchte…." Er rieb sich zufrieden seinen Bauch.

Jack zuckte die Schultern. „Wir tun es. Unser Organismus ist vollkommen anders als der von Menschen, aber er braucht trotzdem noch manchmal Erholung. Und Essen wohl auch."

Sirius gähnte herzhaft. „Das ist mein Stichwort, denke ich. Ich bin wirklich fertig. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass ich schon vier Tage hier bin, aber… Das ganze Hin und Her der letzten Zeit hat mich echt fertig gemacht", erklärte er, „Ich denke, ich werde diese Schlafkojen austesten."

Jack nickte. Dann wurde seine Miene wieder sehr ernst. „Du, Sirius, ich weiß, du willst das nicht hören, aber…." Er begann an seiner Lippe zu knabbern. „Du wirst doch zur Erde gehen, wenn du wieder aufwachst oder? Und dich um deinen Schützling kümmern?"

_Nur über meine Leiche. Allerdings bin ich schon tot, also wird das wohl kein Kriterium mehr sein._

Sirius nickte nur, stand auf, winkte Jack zum Abschied und ging dann los um sich aufs Ohr zu legen. Vielleicht würde er einen klareren Kopf haben, wenn er ein wenig geschlafen hatte. Vielleicht.

Sirius stand erneut vor dem Schleier, der zur Erde führte, und atmete tief durch. Er wusste er musste nur hindurch treten und dann würde er genau dort landen, wo Snape gerade war. Aber er war nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt zur Erde wollte.

Sein letzter Besuch war ein reines Desaster gewesen und seine Hoffnung einen Weg zu finden Moony in der nächsten Zeit zu sehen hatte er auch aufgegeben. Nebenbei wäre es vielleicht sowieso besser, wenn er ihn nicht sehen würde. Immerhin war es schlimm genug gewesen neben Harry zu stehen ohne dass dieser ihn bemerkte. Aber Remus…. _Nein, vergiss es einfach, Black. Du wirst ihn sowieso nicht sehen also… Ach, wen mach ich was vor? Wenn die Möglichkeit besteht ihn zu sehen, werde ich sie ergreifen. Soviel ist sicher. Also los._

Er schritt durch den Schleier und war in Hogwarts. Genauer gesagt in Snapes Schlafzimmer. Zumindest hoffte er, dass es Snapes Schlafzimmer war und er nicht gerade Snapes leidenschaftliche Affäre mit McGonagall aufgedeckt hatte.

Neugierig sah er sich um. Dicke Vorhänge verhängten das Fenster, was Sirius' Eindruck, dass Snape Licht meiden würde als wäre er ein Vampir, nur noch einmal bestätigte. Auch ansonsten wirkte das Zimmer nicht gerade einladend. Die Wände waren kahl. Auf einem Nachttisch lag ein dickes Buch, doch das war auch schon der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass dieser Raum von irgendjemanden bewohnt war.

Snape selbst lag noch im Bett, tief unter der Decke vergraben und schnarchte leise. Sirius sah die schlafende Gestalt kurz an. _So gefällt er mir schon besser. Ruhig und friedlich. Warum kann er nicht immer schlafen? Dann haben wir beide unsere Ruhe._

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und verließ schleunigst das unheimliche Zimmer. Er wollte sehen, ob es Harry inzwischen besser ging.

Wie sich herausstellte war heute Abreisetag. Das ganze Schloss war in heller Aufregung und überall liefen Schüler umher. Also wirkte alles wie immer. _Nun ja, ich hab ja wohl auch nicht erwarten können, dass die Welt aufhört sich zu drehen nur weil ich tot bin, oder? … Okay, ich hatte es zumindest irgendwo gehofft._Doch leider drehte sich die Welt nun einmal nicht um Sirius Black.

Harry und Ron waren schon fertig mit Packen und am Aufbrechen. Sirius beobachtete ihre Bemühungen ihre Koffer und Eulenkäfige in Richtung Hof zu schleppen einige Zeit lang stumm und überlegte sich, wie nun sein nächster Schritt aussehen sollte.

_Ich könnte sie ja begleiten. Meine letzte Reise mit dem Hogwarts-Express ist viel zu lange her… So kann ich ein Augen auf Harry haben und nach London kommen. Und von dort aus kann ich in das Schreckliche Haus gelangen und Moony sehen. Warum ist mir das nicht schon viel früher eingefallen?_

Er folgte der Schülermasse in Richtung Kutschen und setzte sich zu Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und dem Jungen, der mit ihnen im Ministerium gewesen war, in eine Kutsche. Nun ja, eigentlich setzte er sich nicht. Sondern er stand zwischen den sitzenden Kindern. Teile seines Körpers gingen durch ihre Knie hindurch und sein Kopf ragte über das Kutschendach hinaus. Wenn ihn nun jemand so sah, dann würde er annehmen ein Kopf würde auf dem Kutschendach liegen.

_Das ist eine äußerst unangenehme Position. Hoffentlich falle ich nicht durch den Boden. Moment, warum bin ich bisher noch nicht durch den Boden gefallen?! Ich konzentriere mich doch gar nicht darauf nicht durch den Boden zu fallen, also müsste ich eigentlich durch den Boden fallen, oder nicht? Vielleicht schwebe ich ja. Wie die Geister._

Er wandte den Kopf nach unten um seine Theorie zu überprüfen und sah dass seine Füße fest am Kutscheboden standen. Von Schweben keine Spur. _Soviel also zu dieser Theorie. Mhm…_

Die Kutsche fuhr los doch Sirius nahm dies kaum wahr. Schließlich ging er vor Hermine in die Knie (und wollte lieber nicht daran denken wie viel von seinem Körper im Augenblick in Ron, der Hermine gegenüber saß, sein musste) und wandte sich an sie: „Du bist doch angeblich so gescheit, Hermine, also erklär mir bitte, wie es sein kann, dass ich nicht durch den Boden fallen, obwohl ich eigentlich immateriell bin und nicht schwebe!"

Hermine starrte durch ihn hindurch als wäre er gar nicht da._Offensichtlich denkt sie im Augenblick nicht intensiv an mich. Was vielleicht ganz gut so ist. _Die Reaktion der Kinder auf seine Anwesenheit in der Kutsche wenn sie ihn plötzlich sehen würden, wollte er sich lieber nicht vorstellen.

Er seufzte und richtete sich wieder auf. Nur um die Tat gleich darauf zu bereuen.

Erstens musst er nämlich feststellen, dass die Thestrale, die die Kutsche hinter ihnen zogen ziemlich zum Fürchten aussahen, und zweitens wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es auch als Schutzengel noch immer nicht vertrug entgegen der Fahrtrichtung zu sitzen (oder in seinem Fall zu stehen).

Mühsam drehte er sich um und blickte nun nach Vorne. Und fand die Aussicht schnell langweilig. Er gab einen weiteren Seufzer von sich und ging in die Knie um sich wieder vollständig in der Kutsche zu befinden.

„Also, Kinder, redet was. Ihr seid doch normalerweise nicht so still? Schießt los", forderte er die Kutscheninsassen auf. Niemand antwortete ihm.

„Mhm, ihr trauert wohl noch um mich, sehe ich das richtig? Hermine, willst du dich nicht mal wieder mit Ron streiten? In letzter Zeit war euch doch sowieso kein Grund zu schade. Macht nur….", versuchte er es erneut. Doch wieder nahm ihn niemand zur Kenntnis.

Sirius seufzte noch einmal und hätte sich wahnsinnig gerne auf die Sitzbank hinter sich fallen lassen, doch dann wäre er vermutlich durch Ginny und in weiterer Folge die Kutsche hindurch gefallen und am Boden gelandet. (Und ganz nebenbei wäre es wohl ziemlich unangebracht wenn er sich auf den Schoß einer Vierzehnjährigen setzten würde).

Da offensichtlich nichts zu machen war, steckte er seinen Kopf wieder durch das Dach und stellte fest, dass er endlich den Bahnhof erreicht hatte.

Sirius war der erste der erfreut ausstieg und auch wieder der erste im Zug. _Der gute alte Hogwarts-Express. Hier haben wir schöne Zeiten miteinander verbracht. Moony, Krone, Wurmschwanz und ich. _

Schlagartig fiel seine gute Laune von ihm ab. _Wurmschwanz. Jetzt wo ich tot bin, kann ich den Verräter niemals zur Strecke bringen. _Er knirschte finster mit den Zähnen als plötzlich jemand durch ihn hindurch lief.

„He, kannst du nicht aufpassen!", beschwerte er sich, „Ich laufe ja auch nicht durch dich hindurch nur um dich zu ärgern!!!" Natürlich hörte ihn der Übeltäter nicht. Allerdings blieb er stehen, drehte seinen Kopf in seine Richtung und sah sich ein wenig unsicher um.

Es handelte sich um einen sehr gut aussehenden Jungen in einer Slytherin-Robe, der etwa in Harrys Alter sein musste und sich offensichtlich überhaupt nicht schuldig fühlte.

„Blaise, warte auf uns!", befahl eine Jungenstimme hinter Sirius. Und schon war der nächste Slytherin-Junge durch ihn durch. Diesmal handelte es sich um einen Blondschopf und Sirius musste nur einen Blick auf ihn werfen um festzustellen, dass er Draco Malfoy, den Sohn von Lucius und Narcissa vor sich hatte.

Polternde Schritte ertönten hinter ihm und Sirius beschloss sich das nicht noch einmal antun zu lassen und wich gerade noch im letzten Moment zwei weiteren Jungen aus, die ein bisschen aussahen wie entlaufene Gorillas.

„Dieses da", meinte Draco nachdem die beiden bei ihm und Blaise angekommen waren und zeigte entschlossen auf das nächstbeste freie Abteil. Seine drei Begleiter nickten und folgten ihm dann hinein.

_Mhm, sein Ego scheint ja nicht gerade darunter gelitten zu haben, dass sein Vater verhaftet wurde, _stellte Sirius fest und versuchte den anderen Gedanken, der ihm dazu kam – dass ihn Dracos Gebaren nämlich irgendwo sehr an sein eigenes in diesem Alter erinnerte – zu ignorieren. Er sah der Slytherin-Horde noch lange genug nach um mitzubekommen wie ein wenig ansehnliches Mädchen angerannt kam und rief: „Draco, so warte doch auf mich!" Und an dem Abteil vorbeilief. Sirius unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

_Armes Ding. Ich würde ihr ja helfen aber sie kann mich sicher auch nicht sehen… Zeit Harry und seine Rumtreiber zu finden._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_A/N: So, das war wohl eher so eine Art Filler-Kapitel, aber zumindest geht es weiter._

_Da es offenbar viele Leser gibt, die meine Einleitung zur Fic nicht gelesen haben, drucke ich sie euch hier noch mal gekürzt und erweitert ab: _

_**Spoiler**__ für die ganze Reihe, auch HBP (Band 6) und DH (Band 7)_

_**Warnings**__: beinhaltet auch m x m Slash, Uminterpretationen und grotesken Sinn für Humor_

_**Pairings:**__ u.a. SBRL (SiriusRemus), LESS (LilySeverus), HGRW (HermineRon), FDBW (FleurBill), ev. __LLDM (LunaDraco) und OCSS (OriginalCharacterSeverus), sowie Canon-Pairings. Außerdem eindeutig eher Anti- NTRL (TonksRemus) und auch eher Anti-GWHP (GinnyHarry)._

_**Anmerkung:**__ Ich wollte diese Geschichte schon ewig schreiben, hab es aber immer sein lassen, weil ich nicht wusste, in wie weit ich dem 7. Band sonst widersprechen würde. Nach der Lektüre von diesem muss ich jetzt ein neues Ende finden, aber dafür wurde mir klar, dass ich einiges, was sonst noch interessant zum schreiben wäre gleich mitintegrieren kann. Das ist übrigens __keine__ SBxSS (SiriusSeverus) Geschichte. Sirius liebt nur seinen Remus (das bleibt aber das einzige maleSlash-Pairing in dieser FF) und ich werde sehen, was ich für den guten Severus tun kann, auch wenn er wohl immer nur eine gewisse Rothaarige Person (Lily) im Kopf hat._

_Reviews?_


	8. Remus

**7. Kapitel: Remus **

_This is how the world ends; __not with a bang, but with a whimper. – _T. S. Eliot

Die Zugfahrt hatte etwas überaus Deprimierendes an sich, das fand zumindest Sirius.

Harry und seine Freunde waren schweigsam, und während die Jungs Schach spielten, lasen Hermine und Ginny Zeitungen und Magazine und der Junge aus dem Ministerium (Neville, oder so, hieß er) war mit seiner Pflanze beschäftigt.

Zwischendurch war Harry einmal kurz auf der Toilette gegangen und hatte auf dem Rückweg offensichtlich einen Zusammenstoß mit diversen Slytherins, doch bei diesem Zwischenfall war Sirius nicht anwesend (Was hätte er immerhin davon gehabt Harry zur Toilette zu verfolgen? Er war ja schließlich nicht pervers oder so was!) und sein Patenkind hatte den Zwischenfall offensichtlich auch gut überstand.

_Toll, einmal Action und ich versäume sie natürlich._

Die einzige amüsante Abwechslung während der Zugfahrt, stellte anscheinend Ginnys Liebesleben dar bzw. Rons Reaktion darauf.

_Und damit habe ich offiziell meinen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Wenn James wüsste, dass ich das Liebeslieben einer Vierzehnjährigen als amüsante Abwechslung ansehe, würde er aus dem Lachen nicht mehr herauskommen. _

Ihm fiel ein, dass er nun, da er tot war, vielleicht eine Möglichkeit hatte James und Lily zu sehen.

_Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Ich meine, sie sind offensichtlich keine Schutzengel geworden, sondern irgendwohin weitergegangen. Wohin auch immer. Aber zumindest Lily ist mit Sicherheit an einen guten Ort gekommen, davon kann mich keiner abbringen. _

_Aber könnte ich da überhaupt auch hin? Ich muss bei der nächsten Gelegenheit Jack oder Regie danach fragen…._

Sirius verrannte sich sosehr in diesen Gedanken, dass er das Aussteigen fast versäumt hätte.

Am Bahnsteig wurde Harry gleich von einer ganzen Abordnung des Ordens des Phoenix erwartet: Moody, Tonks, Arthur und Molly sowie die Zwillinge, die früher im Jahr von Hogwarts geflohen waren und nun sehr zum Ärger ihrer Mutter keinen Schulabschluss besaßen, waren alle da und außerdem … Remus.

Sein Anblick alleine reichte aus um Sirius beinahe in Tränen ausbrechen zu lassen (allem Anschein nach konnten auch Schutzengeln weinen).

Remus war bleich, schien ein paar graue Strähnen mehr bekommen zu haben (was natürlich Sirius' Schuld war) und war schäbig wie immer gekleidet. Und er sah Sirius natürlich nicht.

_Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das ertrage. _

_Wie soll ich das ertragen? _

_Oh, Moony, es tut mir so leid…._Sirius hatte auf alles andere vergessen – auf Snape, auf Harry, den Bahnsteig, darauf, dass er ein Schutzengel war, auf den Gedanken an James und Lily. Für ihn gab es in diesen Augenblick , nur noch Remus Lupin, wie er da am Bahnsteig stand, eine sanfte Begrüßung aussprach, die natürlich nicht für Sirius bestimmt war und dann eines seiner traurigen Halblächeln aufsetzte, die Sirius schon wahnsinnig gemacht hatten, als sie beide noch auf Hogwarts gewesen waren.

Remus setzte sich in Bewegung und Sirius folgte ihm wie hypnotisiert und bekam nur am Rande mit, wie sich die ganze Gruppe mit den Dursleys unterhielt.

Er hielt sich zurück und starrte Remus an.

Die Gruppe begann sich aufzulösen – Harry ging mit den Dursleys, Hermine machte sich auf die Suche nach ihren Eltern, die Weasleys sammelten ihr Gepäck ein, Moody und Tonks mussten sich um irgendeine Auroren-Sache kümmern und Sirius blieb mit Remus alleine zurück.

„Oh, Moony, du weißt gar nicht, wie ich mich freue dich zu sehen. Und wie weh es zugleich tut. Ich wollte dich nicht schon wieder verlassen, das musst du mir glauben!"

Er sah Remus flehend an. „Ich hatte nicht vor durch den Schleier zu fallen. Ich hatte nicht vor mich mit Bella zu duellieren."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und seit dem ist alles so verrückt. Du würdest es mir nicht glauben, wenn ich es dir erzählen würde. Aber ich hab dich vermisst. Unglaublich vermisst…."

Er seufzte und ging auf den Werwolf zu. „Und ich vermisse dich selbst jetzt noch", fügte er hinzu und versuchte Remus zu umarmen. Und glitt durch ihn hindurch.

Verzweiflung wallte in ihm auf, als es ihm dadurch schlagartig klar wurde. Er würde Remus nie wieder umarmen. Und auch sonst niemanden. Er war tot.

Er war wirklich tot, nicht mehr am Leben, er war gestorben. Und Remus war noch am Leben.

„Das ist so unfair", murmelte er, „Wieso gewinnen am Ende immer nur die Bösen?"

Er hatte sich in seinen ganzen Leben noch nie so einsam gefühlt, selbst in seinen schlimmsten Tagen in Askaban hatte er sich irgendwie aufrecht halten können, aber jetzt….

Sirius Black war niemand der in aller Öffentlichkeit Tränen vergoss, aber obwohl er sich gerade in aller Öffentlichkeit befand, konnte ihn doch auch niemand sehen. Und der Schmerz war zu groß um ihn noch länger zurückzuhalten.

Er drehte sich wieder zu Remus um. „Oh, Moony", flüsterte er nur. Was er ihm alles hätte sagen sollen als er noch Gelegenheit dazu hatte und was er ihm nun niemals würde sagen können….

Und wie war er aus dem Leben geschieden? Bitter und unausgesöhnt. Kein Wunder, dass man ihn zum Schutzengeldienst eingeteilt hatte, oder? Aber niemals mit Remus, bei ihm war er niemals bitter gewesen. Oder doch?

Und dann plötzlich passierte es. Remus blinzelte und dann _sah _er ihn. Sein Gesicht spiegelte Überraschung und Schrecken zugleich wieder, und eine Menge Unglauben. „Sirius?"

_Er kann mich sehen, er kann mich wirklich sehen!_

„Remus!" Sirius zitterte ein wenig. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er konnte ihn sehen. Er musste es ihm sagen, musste ihm alles sagen. „Remus, ich…"

WUSCH!

_Verdammt, Snape ich bring dich eigenhändig um! Hättest du nicht wenigstens noch ein paar Minuten warten können bis du mich brauchst?!_

Doch Snape war weit und breit nirgends zu sehen, und er befand sich im jenseitigen Garten. _Was ist passiert? _Sirius war sich sicher, dass er die vier Tage, die auf der Erde sein konnte, nicht überschritten hatte.

Oder wurden die etwa irgendwie anders berechnet als er gedacht hatte? Waren jenseitige Tage von kürzerer Dauer als Tage auf der Erde?

Während er noch über dieses Rätsel nachdachte, wurde ihm klar, dass ihn jemand an seinem Arm hielt. Er sah sich um und erblickte Regulus, der ihn böse ansah.

„Ja, sag mal, spinnst du denn!?", herrschte ihn der jüngere Bruder an, „Hast du überhaupt kein Feingefühl?!" Irgendwie schienen sie dazu verdammt zu sein denselben Streit bis in alle Ewigkeit zu führen, ob sie nun lebendig oder tot waren. Aber diesmal schien es doch um etwas anderes zu gehen.

„Wie konntest du nur?!", fuhr Regulus wütend vor, „Als ob du nicht wüsstest, dass Lupin so und so schon schwer genug an deinen Verlust zu knabbern hat. Jetzt spielst du auch noch Geist und erscheinst ihn, oder wie?! Wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn ich dich nicht sofort von dort weggeholt hätte?!"

Jetzt war es an Sirius wütend zu werden. „Moment mal, das warst du?! Was fällt dir ein! Und nimm deinen Arm da weg!" Er riss sich wütend von seinem kleinen Bruder los.

„Du hattest kein Recht mich da wegzuholen, nicht in dieser Sekunde! Ich wollte ihm soviel sagen, und du kannst nicht einfach kommen und mich herumzerren wie es dir gefällt als wärst du Vater!!", schimpfte er weiter. Er zitterte, doch diesmal vor Wut.

„Das war ein besonderer Moment für uns. Er hat mich gesehen! Verstehst du, er hat mich gesehen!!" Sirius funkelte seinen Bruder wütend an. Es war doch wirklich nicht zu glauben!

„Natürlich hat er dich gesehen! Was glaubst du denn, warum ich wie ein Besessener zur Erde bin?! Lupin hat Qualen gelitten, die du dir nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen kannst! Und alles nur, weil du dich nicht zusammenreißen konntest! Was hast du dort überhaupt gemacht?! Wieso warst du nicht bei deinem eigenen Schützling?!", schleuderte Regulus hitzig zurück.

„Ich hatte besseres zu tun! Und er hat geschlafen! Was kann ihm da schon zustoßen?!", schrie Sirius zurück, „Und was heißt hier, ich kann mir seine Qualen nicht vorstellen?! Ich wollte Remus sehen um seine Qualen zu lindern!"

„Unsinn! Du wolltest ihn sehen um **deine** Qualen zu lindern! Denn für Sirius Black gibt es immer nur Sirius Black und sonst niemanden! Das war schon immer so! Was denkst du denn, wieso du hier bist?!"

„Ich bin hier, weil ich tot bin, verdammt!"

Sirius verstummte und verspürte wieder die Verzweiflung, diese grässliche Verzweiflung, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatte bevor Remus ihn gesehen hatte.

„Sag mal, weinst du?", fiel Regulus plötzlich ein, „Oh, ich bin bösartig, nicht wahr? Vergiss es, Siri, es tut mir leid." Auf einmal wirkte er sehr jung und zugleich auch sehr fürsorglich.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er da sein würde. Ich wollte ihn doch nur sehen", murmelte Sirius, „Aber das ist alles, was ich von jetzt an tun kann. Ihn sehen. Die Welt sehen."

Schweigen trat ein.

„Du glaubst mir das jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht, aber irgendwann wird es besser. Mit der Zeit wirst du dich daran gewöhnen", meinte Regulus dann, „Und dann wird es nicht mehr so weh tun. Denkst du etwa, ich hätte keine geliebten Menschen zurückgelassen? Denkst du etwa, ich hätte mich nicht danach verzehrt sie wieder zu sehen? Den Klang ihrer Stimme noch einmal hören zu können? Sie noch einmal umarmen zu können?"

Sirius sah ihn an und fühlte sich elend. „Wer war sie denn?", wollte er wissen, weil er wusste, dass sein Bruder von jemand bestimmten sprach.

„Das ist unwichtig. Wichtig ist, dass ich sie nicht sehen konnte. Dass ich nicht mit ihr sprechen konnte. Dass es falsch gewesen wäre zu ihr zu gehen", erwiderte Regulus.

„Aber warum?", wollte der Ältere verzweifelt wissen.

„Weil es mir nur wehgetan hätte, und ihr noch mehr als mir. Geh nicht mehr zu ihm, Sirius, bitte. Ihr könnt das beide nicht ertragen. Gib ihm ein wenig Zeit, und gib auch dir ein wenig Zeit. Denn Sirius, du bist tot und nichts kann dich in seine Welt zurückbringen."

_A/N: Nach langer langer Zeit mal wieder ein neues Kapitel._

_Dieses Kapitel war mir wichtig und ich hoffe, dass es auch die Slash-Hasser unter euch ertragen können (und ich meine: es ist einfach nur Liebe, oder? Ist ja nicht so dass ich etwas graphisches beschrieben hätte)._

_Nun ja, bis jetzt hat Sirius sich der Tatsache, was es wirklich bedeutet tot zu sein, noch nicht wirklich stellen müssen, aber nun ist es ihm klar geworden. Das war schmerzhaft, aber ist vielleicht auch der Beginn der Heilung (oder auch nicht)._

_Im nächsten Kapitel beginnt der gute Sirius endlich seinen Job als Snapes Schutzengel oder versucht es zumindest…._

_Reviews?_


	9. Zu Hause bei Snape

**8. Kapitel: Zu Hause bei Snape**

_Fühl dich wie zu Hause. Aber benimm dich nicht so. – Anonym_

Sirius musste einsehen, dass ihm letztlich nichts anderes übrig blieb als seinen Job als Snapes Schutzengel ernsthaft zu beginnen. Natürlich wollte er das eigentlich nicht, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass Regulus eigentlich ja Recht hatte: Wenn sie ihn sehen konnten, dann wäre es für Harry und Remus nur noch schlimmer als ohnehin schon.

Da Snape ihn hasste, bestand diese Gefahr bei ihm ja nicht. Und außerdem war Sirius sich nicht sicher, ob es für ihn nicht doch bald irgendeine Art von Konsequenzen geben würde, wenn er weiterhin nicht das tat, was er eigentlich tun sollte. Vielleicht würde man ihn dann an einen anderen Ort versetzten oder zu Lord Voldemorts Schutzengel machen, nur um ihn zu bestrafen.

Deswegen plante Sirius bei seinem nächsten Besuch auf der Erde, das zu tun, was er tun sollte. Auch wenn es ihn wirklich schwer fallen würde.

Da das Schuljahr inzwischen vorbei war, landete er, als er den Schleier das nächste Mal durchquerte, in Snapes Haus. Sirius stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass Snape offenbar in einer Muggelgegend lebte. Zumindest sah die Straße ziemlich muggelig aus, die Sirius durch das Fenster erblickte.

Er sah sich suchend um – immerhin konnte er nicht sehr weit entfernt von Snape erschienen sein - und fand seinen Schützling (schauder) auch bald in der Küche. Doch er war nicht alleine. Bei ihm war Wurmschwanz. _Peter! Was macht er hier?!_

Ein Schauer von Hass und Wut durchfuhr Sirius bei dem Anblick des Verräters. Lily und James waren tot, er selbst war ebenfalls tot und Moony litt, und Peter lebte und es ging ihm gut und er hing sogar mit Snape herum. Er stand da neben dem Zaubertränkelehrer als wäre nichts gewesen. Beide Hände bereit zum Einsatz. Harry hatte Sirius erzählt, dass der Verräter eine seiner Hände geopfert hatte um den dunklen Lord zurückzubringen und, dass der Dunklen Lord ihm dafür eine silberne Ersatzhand herbeigezaubert hatte.

Sirius knurrte wütend und stürzte sich auf Peter. Und fiel natürlich durch ihn hindurch.

_Verdammt!_ Er war auf den Boden gelandet und stellte fest, dass er zumindest nicht durch den Boden bis in den Keller hinunter gefallen war. Vermutlich musste er dafür dankbar sein.

Sirius rappelte sich wieder auf und warf Peter einen finsteren Blick zu (den dieser natürlich nicht sehen konnte) und fragte sich dann, was der Verräter eigentlich bei Snape zu suchen hatte. _Ob das ein Beweis dafür ist, dass Snape in Wahrheit immer noch für Voldemort arbeitet? Nein, ich denke, so einfach wird es nicht sein.._

Offensichtlich waren Snape und Peter in eine Art Streitgespräch vertieft.

„Nur, weil ich dich hier wohnen lasse, solltest du nicht den Fehler machen zu denken, dass du tun und lassen kannst, was du willst", knurrte Snape gerade.

_Er wohnt hier?! Heißt das etwas, dass ich jetzt auf Snape und diesen verdammten Verräter ein Auge haben muss?!_

Sirius fiel ein, dass Wurmschwanz eigentlich auch einen Schutzengel haben musste. Er sah sich suchend um, sah aber niemand anderen in dem Raum. Wo auch immer Peters Schutzengel gerade war, hier befand er sich nicht. _Ist vielleicht auch besser so. Dem hätte ich ja einiges zu erzählen, wenn ich ihn treffen würde, vor allem über gewisse falsche Entscheidungen._

„Aber Severus, der Dunklen Lord hat gesagt…", begann Peter, doch Snape unterbrach ihn.

„Ich weiß besser als jede andere, was der Dunkle Lord gesagt hat", unterbrach er den Animagnus, „Immerhin bin ich sein engster Vertrauter. Was man von dir ja nicht gerade behaupten kann. Du scheinst deine Nützlichkeit erfüllt zu haben. Warum sonst sollte er dich hierher abschieben."

Sirius grinste hämisch als Peter daraufhin ein wenig zu verfallen schien. Doch der kleinere Mann hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst und erwiderte mit einer Art trotzigen Stolz, der Sirius nur wieder wütend machte: „Ich habe den Dunklen Lord zurückgebracht, während du nichts besseres zu tun hast als an Dumbledores Rockzipfel zu hängen. Der Dunkle Lord weiß, dass ich sein treuester Diener bin."

Snape gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich. „Der Dunkle Lord weiß, dass du ein Feigling bist. Oder erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, dass du mehr als zwölf Jahr in Gestalt einer Ratte verbracht hast bevor es dir in den Sinn gekommen ist nach dem Dunklen Lord zu suchen. Du hast dich erst wieder auf deine Loyalität besonnen als deine ehemaligen Freunde entdeckt haben, dass du noch lebst und sie verraten hast", entgegnete er, „Ich würde mal vermuten, dass du dich aus Angst um dein Leben auf die Suche nach unseren Herren begeben hast."

Ja, das klang nach Peter. Und Sirius wusste, dass Snape mit dieser Vermutung auch Recht hatte. Doch Wurmschwanz wollte sich nicht so schnell geschlagen geben.

„Wenigstens habe ich ihn gesucht. Als einziger!", behauptete er und funkelte Snape wütend an.

„Darauf solltest du dir nicht zuviel einbilden", meinte Snape, „Der Dunkle Lord hätte es auch ohne deine Hilfe geschafft zurückzukehren und wir beide wissen, dass Barty für seine Rückkehr letztlich ausschlaggebender war als du."

Sirius seufzte lautstark, was die beiden Streitenden natürlich nicht hörten. Irgendwie fand er dieses „Ich-bin-der-bessere-Todesesser-weil…" Spiel zwischen seinen beiden Lieblingstodesessern eher ermüdend als aufschlussreich.

_Was soll ich hier eigentlich? Soll ich Snape beeinflussen damit er netter zu Peter ist? Das will ich doch gar nicht! Der Verräter soll gefälligst leiden! _

„Und was hat es Barty gebracht? Jetzt ist er eine leere Hülle", gab Peter zurück, „Geküsst von den Dementoren." Peter erschauderte bei diesem Gedanken und Sirius ebenfalls. Die Dementoren – an die wollte er jetzt lieber gar nicht zurückdenken.

„Und du bist gesund und munter. Womit wir wieder bei dem Thema wären, dass du offensichtlich ein Feigling bist", schloss Snape. Peter sah ihn böse an und Sirius seufzte noch einmal. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, was er hier eigentlich machte.

Peter setzt wieder zu Protesten an, doch Sirius hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Stattdessen begann er damit Snapes Haus zu erforschen.

Wenn er Schniefelus schon betreuen musste, dann wollte er auch sehen, wie dieser lebte.

Sirius' erster Eindruck war, dass Snape offenbar ziemlich spartanisch lebte. Abgesehen von Zaubetrankszeug, Büchern und ein einige dunklen Objekten schien es in den ganzen Haus nichts Aufregendes zu geben. _Wie enttäuschend. Wenn er wenigstens irgendwo Porno-Hefte versteckt hätte. Aber nein, das hat er natürlich nicht. Und die Bücher sind nicht einmal spannende Romane… Wie kann man nur so ein langweiliges Leben führen?_

Während Sirius noch damit beschäftigt war über die Langweiligkeit von Snapes Leben zu philosophieren, hörte er plötzlich eine Tür knallen. _Oh, nein, war das etwa Snape?! Er darf mir jetzt nicht weglaufen! Wie soll ich denn unter diesen Umständen meinen Job erledigen!_

Sirius bewegte sich schnell in Richtung Haustüre und ging durch diese hindurch. Draußen im Vorgarten fand er Snape, der ein wütendes Gesicht machte und sich offensichtlich über Peter ärgerte.

„Ach, lass dich von ihm nicht unterkriegen", meinte Sirius, „Geh da wieder rein und biete ihm die Stirn, immerhin bist du Herr dieses Hause und er ist nur ein Schmarotzer."

Nichts geschah. Snape reagierte in keiner Weise auf seinen Vorschlag.

_Vielleicht hätte ich genauer aufpassen sollen, als sie mir erklärt haben, wie ich meinen Schützling berate._

Sirius sah Snape durchdringend an und meinte dann ernst und möglichst überzeugend: „Geh zurück ins Haus und sag ihm die Meinung."

Snape verzog keine Miene. Sirius seufzte. Das funktionierte irgendwie nicht so, wie er gehofft hatte. Doch wie funktionierte es dann?

„Natürlich, könntest du ihm auch einfach irgendeinen Zauber verpassen", meinte er dann, „Dann wird er wissen, wer der Chef ist. Mit Peter ist das so…"

Snape drehte sich um und ging ins Haus. Sirius folgte ihm gerade noch schnell genug um zu sehen wie der Zaubertränkelehrer Peter einen Schrumpffluch auf den Hals hetzte.

_Das scheint geklappt zu haben… Natürlich ist es auch möglich, dass das Zufall war und er von selbst auf die Idee gekommen ist. … Ich hasse meinen Job… He, ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass ein Schrumpffluch __das__ verursacht. … Oder das. Bei Merlin, seit unserer Schulzeit hat der gute Severus ja einiges dazugelernt, wie es scheint._

Sirius wandte sich schaudernd von der Szene ab und stellte sich neben Snape hin. „Das war jetzt zwar lustig, aber langsam reicht es, finde ich", meinte er, „Du solltest den Fluch wieder aufheben, bevor es noch einen Unfall gibt." Snape sah nicht so aus als hätte er vor auf diesen Vorschlag einzugehen.

„Ich hasse ihn ja auch, aber das ist einfach nur gemein", argumentierte Sirius, „und außerdem könnte es Voldemort verärgern. … Gut, das glaube ich selbst nicht, aber es ist einfach nur ekelig."

Snape starrte Peter noch einige Sekunden lang an und murmelte dann einen Gegenzauber. Peter nahm wieder seine normale Form an, und verschwendete dann keine Sekunde mehr. Er nahm seine Rattenform an und ergriff die Flucht in den Keller.

Sirius nickte zufrieden. „Guter, Junge", befand er, „Wenn du immer so kooperativ bist, dann werden wir wunderbar miteinander auskommen."

Allerdings machte er sich keine Illusionen, dass dies tatsächlich der Fall sein würde.

_A/N: Ja, endlich geht es weiter! Im nächsten Kapitel legt Sirius richtig los und ist damit jetzt schon zu bedauern. Oder ist es Snape, der zu bedauern ist?_

_Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht!_


	10. Sommer, Sonne, Schwüre

**9. Kapitel: Sommer, Sonne, Schwüre**

„_Nun, du kannst einen Unbrechbaren Schwur nicht brechen…" – Ron Weasley_

Natürlich dachte Snape nicht daran die Vorschläge, die Sirius ihm in den kommenden Tagen zuflüsterte zu befolgen.

Das konnte an vielen Dingen liegen. Zum einen vielleicht daran, dass er sie gar nicht mitbekam, denn Sirius war sich immer noch nicht sicher wie dieses Schützling- beeinflussen/beraten eigentlich funktionieren sollte, und zum anderen wohl daran, dass Snapes eigener Wille zu stur war um sich Vorschlägen zu beugen.

Natürlich verbrachte Sirius auch nicht wirklich seine meiste Zeit bei Snape, denn seine Befürchtung, dass sein Schützling ein absolut langweiliges Leben führte, bewahrheitete sich schnell.

Snape schien das Haus niemals zu verlassen und dabei besaß er nicht einmal einen Muggel-Fernseher. Was er eigentlich die ganze Zeit über tat, was Sirius ein Rätsel.

Manchmal steckte er seine Nase in seine seltsamen Fachbücher und manchmal braute er Zaubertränke zusammen, was Sirius, der schon immer eine Niete in Zaubertränken gewesen war, kaum faszinierte.

Die Highlights von Snapes Leben schienen tatsächlich daraus zu bestehen Peter ab und an einen grässlichen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, aber das wurde Sirius schnell langweilig. Und Peter lernte daraus und benahm sich nach kurzer Zeit schon fast wie Snapes treuer Diener, wenn er sich nicht gerade irgendwo als Ratte versteckte.

_Selbst als ich noch in Azkaban eingesperrt war, war mein Leben ereignisreicher als jetzt!_

Snape widerstand auch Sirius' zahlreichen Versuchen ihn dazu zu bringen etwas zu unternehmen.

An schönen Tagen versuchte er ihn ohne großen Erfolg dazu zu überreden das Haus zu verlassen und sich wenigstens in die Sonne zu legen. An den Abenden versuchte er ihn dazu zu überreden auszugehen und etwas zu unternehmen, aber auch das brachte nichts.

Lebensmittel einzukaufen und gelegentliche Besuche in der Nocturne-Allee um illegale Zutaten für seine Zaubertränke zu besorgen waren offensichtlich wirklich die einzigen Momente, in denen Snape das Haus zu verlassen schien.

Falls er sich zwischendurch mit anderen Todesessern oder den Orden traf, dann tat er das offenkundig immer ausgerechnet dann, wenn Sirius nicht bei ihm war. Und dieser hatte natürlich auch keine große Lust jede freie Sekunde bei ihm zu verbringen, vor allem, da er allem Anschein nach sowieso nichts zu tun hatte.

_Jetzt beginne ich langsam zu verstehen, warum er immer so ein Griesgram ist. Wenn ich so ein Leben führen würde, wäre meine Laune auch immer im Keller._

Den Gedanken, dass er im letzten Jahr seines Lebens tatsächlich so ein Leben geführt hatte und seine Laune entsprechend gewesen war, ignorierte Sirius geflissentlich.

Ein nennenswertes Sexualleben schien Snape auch nicht zu besitzen. Nicht, dass Sirius wert darauf legte, Snivellus mit jemanden im Bett zu erwischen, aber, wenn sich Snape mit einem anderen lebendigen Wesen treffen würde, dann wäre sein Leben wenigstens weniger langweilig.

_Es sei denn er treibt es mit Peter, aber wenn das der Fall sein sollte, dann will ich nichts darüber wissen. Igitt!!_

Oben im Jenseits war das Leben eigentlich auch nicht viel spannender.

Regulus war, wenn Sirius ihn einmal zur Abwechslung zu Gesicht bekam, ungewöhnlich verschlossen, was Remus' Aktivitäten anging, und seinen eigenen Mentor Jack ging Sirius nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg, da dieser ihn sonst nur wieder nach seinen Fortschritten fragen würde, von denen Sirius nichts zu berichten hatte, da es keine gab.

Gerade als es richtig frustrierend wurde, bekam Snape endlich einmal Besuch, aber nicht den, den Sirius sich erhofft hatte.

Es waren Sirius' liebende Cousinen Narcissa und Bellatrix.

Als Snape an die Türe ging, hatte Sirius zuerst nur angenommen, dass Narcissa alleine gekommen war, und fragte sich schon, ob sie vielleicht eine heimliche Affäre mit Snape hatte, doch dann folgte ihr die dunkelhaarige Hexe herein.

Ein Blick auf seine Mörderin reichte aus um Sirius alles zu vergessen lassen.

„DU!", brüllte er wütend und stürzte sich auf seine Mörderin. Und fiel natürlich durch sie hindurch. _Mist, das hatte ich vergessen. _

Bis er sich wieder genug gefangen hatte, hatten sich die beiden Schwestern im Wohnzimmer positioniert und begonnen sich mit Snape zu unterhalten.

Sirius schwebte hinter Bellatrix hin und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Wenn er sich genug Mühe gab fest zu werden, war er vielleicht in der Lage die miese Hexe zu erwürgen, die mörderisch verrückte Todesesserin, die ihn umgebracht hatte.

Dass Wurmschwanz auftauchte, wieder ging und Gläser und Wein brachte, und dann wieder ging, bekam Sirius nur am Rande mit so sehr konzentrierte er sich darauf fest zu werden. Er streckte die Hände nach Bellatrixs Hals aus, doch genau in diesem Moment begann sie wütend im Raum umherzuwandern und Gründe aufzuzählen, warum sie Snape nicht vertraute. Sirius folgte ihr und versuchte erneut sie zu berühren als sie endlich still hielt, aber leider war seine Konzentration wieder verloren gegangen, und er griff durch seine verhasste Cousine hindurch.

_Verfluchte Schlampe! Wie kannst du es wagen! Ich krieg dich noch! Ich –_

WUSCH!

_Was ist denn jetzt passiert? Na toll, hier wollte ich eigentlich wirklich nicht sein._

Sirius verschwendete seine Zeit erst gar nicht damit herauszufinden, was ihn diesmal von der Erde weggerissen hatte, sondern ging zum Portal um so schnell wie möglich dorthin zurückzukehren.

Immerhin war Narcissa sicher aus einem bestimmten Grund zu Snape gekommen, und diesen musste Sirius wissen. _Vielleicht weiß ich dann auch endlich wie es eigentlich mit dem Krieg aussieht, und was gerade in der Zaubererwelt vor sich geht…_

Er wusste eigentlich immer noch nicht, ob es einen Unterschied zwischen der Zeit, die auf der Erde verging, und der, die hier in dem jenseitigen Garten vorbeizog, gab. Und er wusste auch nicht, wie die Dinge standen, was den WUSCH-Effekt anging. Hoffentlich war es nicht zuviel Zeit, die verging.

Was Narcissa auch immer wollte, es schien zumindest nicht auszureichen um bei Snape eine existentielle Krise auszulösen, obwohl das Sirius im Moment lieber gewesen wäre.

Er erreichte den Schleier und war dann auch schon wieder in Snapes Haus.

Die Diskussion zwischen den Schwestern und Snape schien immer noch im vollen Gange zu sein. Allerdings hatte Sirius das Gefühl das Beste verpasst zu haben, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, worum es eigentlich ging. Allerdings schien Draco dabei eine Rolle zu spielen.

Narcissa schien Snape dazu überreden zu wollen, etwas, das Draco für den dunklen Lord tun sollte, an seiner Stelle zu tun.

_Wie tief ist Voldemort eigentlich gesunken, dass er jetzt schon Kinder für seine Drecksarbeit einspannt?_, fragte sich Sirius und war zum ersten Mal seit er gestorben war nicht mehr sicher, ob es nicht vielleicht doch die bessere Variante war tot zu sein. Zumindest musste er nicht mehr direkt in einer Welt leben, in der ein knapp Sechzehnjähriger böse Dinge tun sollte, die sich verdächtig nach Mord und Totschlag anhörten.

Sirius seufzte und wandte sich dann an Severus. „Jetzt sei doch nicht so, Snape. Ich weiß du hast keine Kinder, aber du könntest Narcissa trotzdem deine Hilfe anbieten", meinte er.

„Narcissa, das ist genug. Trink das. Hör mir zu. Es ist möglich, dass ich in der Lage bin … Draco zu helfen", sagte Snape.

Sirius nickte stolz. „Ja, genau das habe ich gemeint", stimmte er zu.

Narcissa warf Snape einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu. Zum ersten Mal seit sie das Haus betreten hatte, wirkte sie nicht mehr als würde sie langsam an einer schleichenden Krankheit zu Grunde gehen. Allerdings hätte Sirius nicht mit ihren nächsten Worten gerechnet.

„Severus, schwörst du es? Wirst du den Unbrechbaren Schwur ablegen?", vergewisserte sie sich eifrig.

_Ja, spinnt die denn?! _Sirius starrte seine Cousine entsetzt an. Cissy war ja schon immer etwas seltsam gewesen, aber nun schien sie über die Tatsache, dass Lucius in Askaban saß, endgültig den Verstand verloren zu haben.

„Vergiss es, Weib! Er wird sicherlich keinen Unbrechbaren Schwur ablegen!", empörte sich Sirius, „So blöd ist er nicht! Sag es ihr, Snape!"

Er sah den Zaubertränkemischer erwartungsvoll an. Doch zu Sirius' Schrecken meinte dieser: „Natürlich, Narcissa. Ich werde den Unbrechbaren Schwur ablegen."

„WAS?! NEIN DAS WIRST DU NICHT!", brüllte Sirius ihn an.

Zwar konnte er Snape weder besonders leiden, noch war er ein guter Schutzengel, aber eines wusste er mit Sicherheit: Eine Aufgabe der Schutzengel bestand darin ihre Schützlinge davon abzuhalten Dummheiten zu machen, und das Ablegen eines Unbrechbaren Schwurs für ein Mitglied der Familie Malfoy vor den Augen von Bellatrix Lestrange gehörte dazu.

„Ich werde deinen Zauberstab brauchen, Bellatrix", verkündete Snape.

„Stopp! Lass das! Hör auf!", befahl Sirius und kam sich dabei ein wenig vor wie ein Hundebesitzer, der seinen ungehorsamen Vierbeiner Befehle zu schrie, die dieser ignorierte. Snape ignorierte ihn auf jeden Fall auch nach Kräften.

„Snivellus, ich warne dich! Als dein offizieller Schutzengel verbiete ich dir diesen Schwur zu leisten!", knurrte Sirius, aber es half nichts. Snape war schon dabei den Schwur abzulegen.

„Wirst du, Severus, meinen Sohn Draco bei seinen Versuchen die Wünsche des Dunklen Lords zu erfüllen helfen?"

„Das werde ich."

„Und wirst du ihn, nach besten Wissen und Gewissen, vor Schaden bewahren?"

„Das werde ich."

„Und, wenn es nötig werden sollte … wenn es so aussieht als würde Draco keinen Erfolg haben … wirst du dann die Aufgabe zu Ende bringen, die der Dunkle Lord Draco befohlen har auszuführen?"

„SAG NEIN!", schrie Sirius an dieser Stelle verzweifelt dazwischen.

„Das werde ich", sagte Snape.

Damit war es besiegelt.

„Na wunderbar", beschwerte sich Sirius, „Wollt ihr mir wenigstens sagen, um was für eine ominöse Aufgabe es sich handelt? Soll Draco jemanden umbringen? Und wen ja, wen? Harry, vielleicht? Soll er Harry etwas antun?... Hallo, ich rede mit euch!"

Keiner der drei reagierte auf ihn. _Wunderbar._ Frustration und Wut wechselten sich im Minutentakt ab während Sirius alle drei Anwesend böse anstarrte.

_Unbrechbarer Schwur! Wie kann man nur so blöd sein! Und das heißt es immer, Snivellus wäre clever! Jedes Kind weiß, dass man nicht so einfach einen Unbrechbaren Schwur ablegt! _

Dafür würde Snape was zu hören kriegen. Soviel war sicher. Aber wie sollte Sirius es anstellen, dass sein Schützling ihm auch zuhörte?

Nun, da der Schwur abgelegt worden war, schienen es Narcissa und ihre verfluchte Schwester gar nicht eilig genug haben zu können das Haus wieder zu verlassen.

_Meise verfluchte Schlangen. Das seid ihr beide. Mit euch rechne ich auch noch eines Tages ab._

Sirius starrte Snape intensiv an und wartete darauf, dass dieser ihn auch sah. Immerhin hatte er ihn ja schon einmal gesehen. Das bedeutete also, dass es durchaus möglich war, dass es noch einmal geschehen würde.

Allerdings war dies wohl nicht der Augenblick dafür.

Aber Sirius musste einfach mit Snape sprechen! Er musste einen Weg finden!

_Dann bleibt mir wohl keine andere Wahl. Ich muss mit Jack sprechen…_

Sirius kehrte in den jenseitigen Garten zurück und hielt Ausschau nach seinem Coach. Schließlich fand der Jack beim Schachspielen mit einem anderen Schutzengel, den Sirius nicht kannte.

„Hallo, darf ich euch mal kurz unterbrechen? Es ist wichtig", meinte er und sah die beiden fragend an. Jack warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu.

„Ah, Sirius, dass du dich mal wieder sehen lässt… Ich dachte schon, du gehst mir aus dem Weg", wunderte er sich und warf seinen Kumpel einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

„Das war auch so, aber das ist jetzt egal. Ich brauche deinen Rat. Ich muss unbedingt mit meinem Schützling sprechen", erklärte Sirius schnell, „Wie kann ich am Besten schnell mit ihm in Kontakt treten? Wie funktioniert diese Sache mit den Träumen?"

Jack seufzte. „Nun, das ist eigentlich ganz simpel. Du wartest bis er schläft und dann … besuchst du ihn in seinen Träumen", sagte er.

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Ja und **wie**?!" Langsam aber sicher ging Jack ihm auf die Nerven.

„Nun, das ist schwer zu erklären. Du musst es einfach ausprobieren, dann wirst du schon sehen. Es ist so ähnlich wie mit dem Materiellwerden. Du musst dich konzentrieren", erklärte der ältere Schutzengel.

_Noch kryptischer geht es wohl nicht, was?_ „Vielen Dank für diese genaue Beschreibung", knurrte Sirius und kehrte zum Schleier zurück um Snape zu beobachten bis dieser einschlief. Dann würde es ihm hoffentlich gelingen ihn in seinen Träumen zu besuchen und dem Marsch zu blasen. _Tja, das wird sicher lustig._

_----------------------  
_

_A/N: Nach einem Jahr oder so, geht es endlich weiter wie ihr seht. Ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel dauert nicht so lange. In diesem wird Sirius versuchen Sev in seinen Träume zu besuchen._

_Reviews? (Helfen beim schnelleren Updaten…)_


	11. Dream a little Dream of me

_Ich erinnere euch noch einmal, dass ihr sowohl Band 6 (oder zumindest den Film schon gesehen haben solltet) als auch Band 7 bereits kennen solltet, wenn ihr das lest, denn ansonsten werdet ihr unwillkürlich über Spoiler stolpern._

_-------------------------------  
_

**10. Kapitel: Dream a little Dream of me**

"_Nun, vielleicht breche ich ja mit der Tradition. Wo würdest du hinwollen, wenn du die Wahl hättest?" – Sirius Black_

Sirius hatte beschlossen Snape gleich bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit in seinen Träumen zu besuchen. Zwar war er sich noch immer nicht wirklich im Klaren darüber, wie er das zu Stande bringen sollte, aber da er es ja angeblich nur ausprobieren musste um es zu schaffen, blieb ihm sowieso keine andere Wahl als es einfach zu versuchen.

Er kehrte also auf die Erde zurück und wartete darauf, dass Snape zu Bett ging und einschlief. Dann – als er sich sicher war, dass der Zaubertränkemeister auch schlief – starrte er Snape intensiv an und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, dass er in dessen Träume eindringen wollte.

_Ich will in seinen Träumen sein, ich will mit ihm sprechen. Ja, das will ich._

Irgendwie erfüllte ihn der Gedanke in Snapes Kopf zu sein mit einer gewissen Abscheu, aber es musste sein, und es war ja auch wirklich wichtig. Wenn es sich um Remus oder Harry gehandelt hätte, hätte er vermutlich schon längenst Erfolg gehabt und wäre bereits in ihren Träumen, aber Snape musste sich natürlich zieren.

_Entweder das oder Jack hat Blödsinn verzapft. Wenn das nicht klappt, dann werde ich ihm was erzählen!_

WUSCH.

Sirius befand sich an einen anderen Ort und sah sich verwirrt um. Zumindest schien ihn der Gedanke an Jack nicht in den jenseitigen Garten zurücktransportiert zu haben. Aber wo er sich dann befand war dem frischgebackenen Schutzengel nicht ganz klar.

Auf jeden Fall handelte es sich um einen äußerst düsteren nebeligen Ort.

Hatte es vielleicht doch funktioniert? Befand er sich in Snapes Träumen?

„Ähm, hallo? Kann mich jemand hören?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Aus weiter Ferne kommend hörte er gedämpfte Stimmen, die sich miteinander unterhielten. Sirius beschloss, dass er nichts zu verlieren hatte, und bewegte sich auf die Stimmen zu. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Er schwebte nicht. Nein, er ging wie ein Sterblicher.

_Dann wohl doch der Traum. Sieht mir aber eher nach einen Alptraum aus…_

Nach einiger Zeit der Wanderschaft erreichte er Snapes Haus. Es stand mitten im nebeligen Nirgendwo und die Stimmen, die Sirius gehört hatte, schienen aus ihm heraus zu kommen.

Er betrat das Haus und stellte fest, dass sich die Traum-Version offensichtlich von dem realen Haus unterschied. Es gab ja das Phänomen das etwas von Außen kleiner aussah als es eigentlich war, doch hier war offensichtlich das Gegenteil der Fall.

Das Innere des Hauses bestand aus einem einzigen winzigen Raum, indem er nur ein kleines Bett und ansonsten keine Möbel gab.

In dem Raum befand sich Snape mit einem riesigen dunkelhaarigen Mann, der ebenso eine Hakennase besaß wie Snape und diesen anschrie. Seine genauen Worte waren nicht verständlich, aber der Ton sagte Sirius mehr als er wissen wollte.

_Wer ist das? Könnte sein Vater sein._

Sirius fiel auf, dass er eigentlich überhaupt nichts von Snapes Familie wusste. Snape war ja eigentlich kein ihm bekannter Reinblut-Name. Das war ihm noch nie wirklich aufgefallen. Mütterlicherseits stammte Snape aus der Familie Prince, die Sirius als Mitglied der Familie Black natürlich kannte, aber von den Snapes hatte er noch nie gehört.

_Kommen vielleicht aus Amerika oder sonst woher aus dem Ausland. Als Slytherin muss Snape ja schließlich ein Reinblut sein, oder? Und die Princes hätten einer Heirat ihrer Tochter sonst kaum zugestimmt. _

Snapes Vater, wenn er das wirklich war, schrie ihn noch einige Sekunden lang an und verwandelte sich dann vor Sirius Augen in einen anderen Mann.

Dieser Mann war beträchtlich älter als der Schwarzhaarige und auch er sprach unverständliches Zeug. Und plötzlich erkannte Sirius, dass es Albus Dumbledore war.

Eine ziemlich verfremdete Version von ihm, aber eindeutig Dumbledore. Sein Ton war freundlicher und sanfter als der von Snapes Vater aber nach Snapes Köpersprache zu urteilen, sagte er ihm deswegen trotzdem keine freundlicheren Dinge.

_Okay, das hier ist eindeutig mehr als ich jemals von Snapes Innenleben wissen wollte. Zeit auf mich aufmerksam zu machen._

„Entschuldige, wenn ich dich unterbreche, Albus, aber ich muss mit Snape sprechen", verkündete Sirius laut.

Dumbledore verstummte und sowohl er als auch Snape drehten sich zu Sirius um und sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Sirius, was machst du denn hier?", wunderte sich Dumbledore diesmal in einer Sprache, die Sirius verstehen konnte.

„Wie gesagt ich wollte mit Snape sprechen", wiederholte Sirius, „Unter vier Augen."

Er fand diesen Traum-Dumbledore irgendwie unheimlich. Er erschien ihm irgendwie dämonischer als sein echtes Gegenstück.

Wie auf's Stichwort löste sich Dumbledore in Luft auf, während Snape Sirius immer noch anstarrte als könne er nicht fassen, ihn hier zu sehen.

„Black", meinte er dann gepresst, „Was willst du?"

„Ich bin hier um mich mit dir über einige deiner Entscheidungen der letzten Zeit zu unterhalten. Oder besser gesagt über eine", erklärte Sirius, „Bist du eigentlich total irre?! Wie kannst du einfach so einen Unbrechbaren Schwur leisten!?!"

Snapes Antwort bestand aus einen ungläubigen Blinzeln.

„Jedes kleines Kind weiß, dass man keine unbrechbaren Schwüre schwört!", fuhr Sirius aufgebracht fort, „Das gehört zu den ersten Dingen, die einem seine Mutter beibringt! Du bist doch immer der, der sich für klüger hält als alle anderen! Und mich kindisch nennt! Ich kann dir sagen, ich wäre nicht so blöd Bella und Narcissa so ein Versprechen zu geben! Worum ging es dabei überhaupt?! Weißt du es wenigstens?!"

„Natürlich, Black. Und ich kann dir versichern, dass ich weiß, was ich tue", erwiderte Snape schließlich nachdem er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, „Aber deine Sorge rührt mich."

„Sorge?! Von wegen: Das nennt sich Wut! Wut über deine Blödheit!", höhnte Sirius, „ Also sag es mir: Was hast du versprochen für den kleinen Malfoy zu tun, wenn er es nicht kann?"

„Da du alles andere zu wissen scheinst, würde es mich überraschen, wenn du das nicht weißt", kommentierte Snape trocken.

„Es geht um Mord oder? Wen sollst du umbringen? Harry?"

Snape antwortete zuerst nicht. Stattdessen sah er Sirius nur angestrengt an.

„Das hier muss ein Traum sein", stellte er dann fest, „Solltest du nicht tot sein, Black?"

„Nein, ich sollte irgendwo in Surrey in einer kleinen Wohnung mit Remus leben und als Harrys offizieller Vormund anerkannt sein und mein Leben leben ohne, dass ich mich vor Dingen wie Dementoren, Voldemort oder Todesessern fürchten muss. Aber das Leben läuft eben nicht immer so wie es soll", erwiderte Sirius frustriert, „Das solltest du doch wissen."

„Interessant", meinte Snape nur, „Bei dir handelt es sich um eine äußerst eigensinnige Verkörperung meines Unterbewusstseins. Allerdings triffst du Black nicht ganz. Du bist zu umgänglich."

Sirius hätte am liebsten gelacht als er das hörte. Doch er riss sich zusammen. Er hatte seine Gründe hier zu sein. Und die waren wichtig.

„Hör mir jetzt zu: Es ist möglicherweise nicht zu spät um den entstandenen Schaden wieder gut zu machen", erklärte er schnell, „Du wirst zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm erzählen, was du getan hast. Vielleicht findet er eine Lösung. Falls es eine Möglichkeit gibt einen Unbrechbaren Schwur zu brechen ohne dabei draufzugehen, gehört Dumbledore zu den drei Zauberern auf diesem Planeten, die sie finden können."

Snape lachte abfällig und Sirius fragte sich, was er nun schon wieder verpasst hatte.

„Dumbledore." Snape spie diesen Namen regelrecht aus. „Dumbledore hat weder das Interesse noch die Zeit mir zu helfen diesen Unbrechbaren Schwur zu brechen. Er ist zu beschäftigt damit das gleiche von mir zu verlangen."

_Okay, jetzt bin ich verwirrt. Worum ging es da denn wirklich?_

„Um, na gut, wenn das so ist, dann bin ich sicher, dass Voldermort dir helfen kann", schlug Sirius stattdessen vor. _Hab ich das jetzt wirklich gesagt?!_

Snape begann erneut zu lachen. „Ich muss Wurmschwanz fragen, was er mir ins Essen getan hat. Dieses Zeug wirkt wirklich einmalig", kommentierte er offensichtlich immer noch erheitert.

„Gut, das war ein blöder Vorschlag. Das ist mir schon klar. Aus mehreren Gründen. Immerhin ist Voldermort doch sicherlich alleine deswegen wütend auf dich, weil du den Schwur überhaupt abgelegt hast. Denn immerhin war der Auftrag ja für Draco gedacht, nicht wahr? Was übrigens ein weiterer guter Grund gewesen wäre den Schwur gar nicht erst zu tätigen", räumte Sirius ein, „Aber es muss doch noch jemand anderen geben, der dir vielleicht helfen kann."

Snape schüttelte erheitert den Kopf. „Black, einen Unbrechbaren Schwur kann man nicht brechen", belehrte er seinen Schutzengel herablassend, „Das ist der Grund, warum man ihn Unbrechbaren Schwur nennt."

Sirius starrte ihn verärgert an. „Das ist mir klar. Und warum hast du ihn dann geleistet, wenn ich fragen darf?", wollte er wütend wissen.

Snape sah ihn für einen Moment betroffen an. „Ich habe es getan, weil es nicht Draco sein sollte. Damit hatte er Recht. Und ich habe es getan, weil es keine Rolle spielt. Ich muss es sein." Er blickte Sirius bitter an. „Wieso muss ich es sein? Er hätte jeden fragen können. Aber er will, dass ich es tue. Wieso ich?" Er blickte Sirius an als verlangte er eine Antwort von ihm.

„Ich – das kann ich dir nicht beantworten", gab Sirius etwas hilflos zu. Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung, worum es eigentlich ging. Allerdings erschütterte es ihn zutiefst Snape so zu sehen. So vollkommen ohne seinen Schutzmantel und vielleicht zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten vollkommen ehrlich.

„Natürlich. Wie sollst du es wissen, wenn ich es selbst doch nicht weiß", murmelte Snape, „Warum tut er mir das nur an?"

So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Sirius musste etwas unternehmen. _Aber was? Ich bin nicht gerade für mein Mitgefühl bekannt._

„Snape … Severus, hör zu. Es ist ehrenhaft von dir, dass du den Jungen davor bewahren willst, aber es gibt gewisse Dinge, die niemand von dir verlangen kann. Ich meine, gut, sie können es verlangen, aber sie haben nicht das Recht dazu. Es gibt Dinge, die sollte jeder nur aus freien Willen tun und nicht weil er durch Eide, Schwüre oder Versprechen gebunden ist. Wenn ich dir das jetzt sage, dann denkst du vielleicht, ich hab gut reden, aber du solltest trotzdem darüber nachdenken: Wenn du das nicht tun willst, dann tu es einfach nicht. Und was den Unbrechbaren Schwur angeht… Letztlich lässt sich alles brechen. Man muss nur wissen wie", sagte er also.

Snape sah ihn an und schien tatsächlich über die Dinge, die er ihm gerade gesagt hatte, nachzudenken. „Das war schon immer der Unterschied zwischen uns, Black. Du tust, wonach dir der Sinn steht und scherst dich nicht um die Konsequenzen. Du kannst von zu Hause weglaufen und deinen Namen ablegen, dabei zusehen wie dein Bruder im Dienste des Dunklen Lords elendig zu Grunde geht ohne dass es dich schert. Aber ich kann solche Dinge nicht tun. Ich habe Verantwortung und Verpflichtungen. Und diese werde ich nicht einfach ignorieren", meinte er dann.

Er brachte das zwar ohne den üblichen Sarkasmus und die bekannte Angriffslust vor, trotzdem lag es aber wie immer unter der Gürtellinie. Eigentlich hätte Sirius Snape nun anschreien und ihm sagen müssen, dass das alles so gar nicht wahr war, aber war es das denn wirklich nicht?

_Ich bin auch mit ins Ministerium gegangen, obwohl ich wusste, dass es gefährlich war und ich sterben konnte. Ich war nicht in meiner besten Verfassung, und nun bin ich tot und Harry hat gar niemanden mehr. Und Remus hat mich schon wieder verloren. Nachdem ich ihm erst versprochen habe, dass ich ihm so etwas nie wieder antun werde. _

_Und das war nicht das erste Mal. Wenn ich an die möglichen Konsequenzen meines Handelns gedacht hätte, dann wäre ich nie in Askaban gelandet. _

_Und das mit Regulus… Ich hätte ihn retten müssen, da hat er recht. Ich tue wirklich immer nur, was ich will. Die anderen sind mir dabei egal._

„Trotzdem, es gibt eine Grenze", murmelte er und sah Snape an, „Es gibt Grenzen. Und wir, und nur wir, entscheiden, ob wir sie überschreiten oder nicht. Keine Verpflichtung oder Verantwortung kann uns das aufzwingen."

„Ich-", begann Snape doch er kam nicht viel weiter denn in diesem Moment löste sich die Welt um sie herum auf, und Sirius fand sich in Snapes Schlafzimmer wieder während jener sich unter seiner Bettdecke bewegte. Offensichtlich war er aufgewacht.

_Das war … anders als erwartet. Und ich weiß immer noch nicht, was eigentlich los ist._

_---------------------  
_

_A/N: Das war ein wichtiges Kapitel denke ich. Sowohl für inhaltliche als auch charakterbezogene Aspekte dieser FF. Ich hoffe es war für euch so interessant zu lesen wie für mich zu schreiben._

_Reviews?_


	12. Konfrontationen

**11. ****Kapitel: Konfrontationen **

_Wunder ist nur der religiöse Name für Begebenheit. – Friedrich Schleiermacher_

Sirius war klar, dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb als sich mit den jüngsten Ereignissen abzufinden. Snape hatte den unbrechbaren Schwur nun einmal geleistet, und obwohl Sirius immer noch nicht wusste, worum es dabei eigentlich ging, war ihm doch klar, dass Snape auch gedachte diesen Schwur einzuhalten. Er hatte zwar sein Bestes gegeben um zu dem Zaubertränkemeister durchzukommen, aber ihm blieb wohl keine andere Wahl als zu hoffen, dass Snape seine Worte ernst nahm und noch über seine Entscheidungen nachdachte.

Sirius zog einen weiteren Besuch in Snapes Träumen, um ihre Diskussion fortzusetzen, in Erwägung, allerdings bestand dann die Gefahr, dass Snape misstrauisch werden würde, wenn Sirius in zweimal in Folge in seinen Träumen besuchte.

_Also bleibt mir wirklich keine andere Wahl als ihn einfach in sein Unglück rennen zu lassen?!_

Natürlich könnte er andere Schutzengel um Rat fragen (etwas Jack oder Regulus), aber irgendwie hatte er das sichere Gefühl schon zu wissen, wie deren Antwort lauten würde und auch, dass sie ihm gar nicht gefallen würde.

_Warum wurde mir auch ausgerechnet Snape als Schützling zugeteilt? Warum nicht jemand anderer, der ein einfaches Leben führt, und dessen schwierigste Entscheidung die Frage ist, welche Farbe seine Bettwäsche haben sollte? Dann wüsste ich wenigstens, was ich ihm raten würde…_

Sirius seufzte während er einem verschlafen wirkenden Snape dabei zusah wie er sich sein Frühstück richtete. Von Peter war zum Glück nichts zu sehen. Vermutlich hatte er sich in Rattengestalt irgendwo verkrochen.

Snape schien mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders zu sein, was Sirius als gutes Zeichen nahm. Vielleicht war er ja damit beschäftigt über seinen „Traum" nachzudenken. Und vielleicht nahm er Sirius' Meinung auch tatsächlich ernst genug um den einen oder anderen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden und tat sie nicht gleich wieder als absurden Traum ab.

Oder auch nicht.

Aber letztlich blieb Sirius sowieso keine andere Wahl als auf das Beste zu hoffen und das Schlimmste zu erwarten. Wie immer eben, wenn es um Snape ging.

--------------

Severus war an diesem Morgen aus einem überaus verstörenden Traum erwacht. Das Schlimmste an dem Traum war vermutlich die Tatsache, dass Sirius Black darin eine Rolle gespielt hatte.

In letzter Zeit schien der kürzlich verstorbene Erbe der Blacks eine erstaunlich prominente Rolle in seinem Unterbewusstsein einzunehmen.

_Aber wieso ist das so? Fühle ich mich etwa schuldig wegen seinem Tod? Nein, vermutlich nervt mich einfach die Tatsache, dass er wieder einmal viel zu einfach davon gekommen ist. Er ist einfach weggestorben und hat sich damit von dem ganzen Konflikt befreit. Aber ich bin immer noch hier._

Es war irgendwie schon eine Art trauriges Wunder, dass Black es sogar schaffte ihn nach seinem Tod noch weiterzunerven. Eigentlich sollte das Gegenteil der Fall sein. Immerhin hatte er ja - anders als Potter – nicht einmal ein Kind, das Severus ständig an seinen Vater erinnerte.

Doch Sirius Black war nun einmal Sirius Black und seine Hauptfähigkeit schien auch nach seinem Tod immer noch darin zu bestehen Severus in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

_Warum denke ich überhaupt noch über ihn nach?! Ich habe genug andere Probleme über die ich mir den Kopf zerbrechen sollte!_

Severus seufzte und starrte missmutig auf sein kaum angerührtes Frühstück. Irgendwie hatte er heute Morgen keinen Hunger.

Er sah auf und erstarrte. Einige Schritte vom Tisch entfernt stand Sirius Black und schien in Gedanken versunken vor sich hinzustarren.

_Ist das jetzt immer noch ein Traum oder werde ich langsam aber sicher verrückt?!_

Severus starrte den Mann, der eigentlich tot sein sollte, immer noch entsetzt an, als dieser seinen Blick bemerkte und ihn etwas erschrocken ansah.

„Snape! Siehst du mich etwa?", sagte er dann. Er klang auch wie Black.

Möglicherweise waren das hier immer noch Nachwirkungen des Traumes, aber Severus erinnerte sich, dass das ja nicht das erste Mal war, dass er Black sah. Letztes Mal hatte er das ganze für einen Trick vom Dunklen Lord oder einem der anderen Todesesser gehalten. Aber was, wenn es das nicht gewesen war?

Doch wenn Black ein Geist war, warum hatte er dann nichts Besseres zu tun als ihn zu verfolgen? Wie überaus seltsam.

Vielleicht war es doch der Stress. Nach all dem, was in der letzten Zeit vorgefallen war, würde es Severus eigentlich nicht wundern, wenn er tatsächlich einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt.

„Black", begann Severus und unterbrach sich dann, weil er nicht wusste wie er den Satz zu Ende führen sollte. Also entschloss er sich für das Offensichtlichste, „Warum verfolgst du mich?"

Black blinzelte. Dann behauptete er alles andere als glaubwürdig: „Ich verfolge dich nicht."

Severus musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Und wieso bist du dann hier?", wollte er wissen.

Black schien darüber einige Momente nachdenken zu müssen, denn er antwortete nicht sofort, sondern schwieg.

„Hast du noch Heute eine Antwort für mich oder muss ich den ganzen Tag darauf warten?", erkundigte sich Severus und beschloss, dass es sich doch um einen Traum handeln musste. Offenbar war er während des Frühstücks erneut eingeschlafen.

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass es nicht meine Idee war hierher zu kommen", behauptete Black, „Nun, genauso genommen war es das schon, aber ich habe es nicht freiwillig getan, sondern weil ich muss."

Jetzt wäre ein guter Moment um aufzuwachen, aber selbst das Wissen, dass es sich nur um einen Traum handelte, half Severus offenbar nicht dabei aus diesem zu erwachen.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, dann kannst du ja wieder gehen. Verschwinde. Ich will dich hier nicht", befahl er dem Traum-Black.

„Mir ist herzlich egal, was du willst, und was du nicht willst. Ich will auch nicht hier sein, aber es muss eben so sein. Nun, da du mich siehst, können wir das eigentlich auch nutzen um unser Gespräch von der Nacht weiterzuführen, findest du nicht?", erwiderte dieser und bewies damit, dass es sich tatsächlich wieder um einen Traum handeln musste.

Severus schnaubte abfällig. „Ich denke gar nicht daran. Ich habe schon genug Zeit – wenn auch nur im Traum – an dich verschwendet. Du willst offenbar nicht verstehen, dass ich tun muss, was ich tun muss. Diese Diskussion ist hiermit beendet", meinte er und stand auf, „Leb wohl. Ich hoffe, das war das letzte Mal, dass ich dich sehen musste."

Severus verließ die Küche, doch er wurde von Black verfolgt.

„Snape warte, bitte. Hör mir zu. Ich habe über die Dinge, die du gesagt hast, nachgedacht und ich würde endlich gerne wissen, was genau du eigentlich tun musst", sagte er.

„Solltest du das nicht eigentlich wissen, wenn du ein Teil von mir bist?", erwiderte Severus nur und ging weiter in der Hoffnung Black so abzuschütteln, doch es half nichts. Wann war dieser Traum endlich vorbei?

„Okay, hör zu. Ich wollte dir das eigentlich nicht sagen, aber das hier ist kein Traum. Du bist wach, und wenn du nach draußen gehst und ich dir folge, werden alle die dich sehen, denken, dass du mit dir selbst sprichst, also solltest du lieber hier bleiben", argumentierte Black.

Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er das glauben konnte. Aber er blieb stehen und musterte Black noch einmal genau. Er sah so aus wie im Traum und wirkte auch erneut sehr ernst und weder aggressiv noch herablassend. Es schien ihm wirklich wichtig zu sein, dass Severus ihm zuhörte.

„Dann bist du also ein Geist, ja? Willst du mir das einreden?", vergewisserte er sich.

Black schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin kein Geist. Ich – ich bin dein Schutzengel", erklärte er dann.

Severus wartete auf die Pointe. Doch offenbar war sie das eben gerade gewesen. Offsichtlich verlor er doch den Verstand. Oder träumte doch immer noch. Es wäre nur logisch, wenn der Traum-Black behaupten würde, kein Traum zu sein.

„Sehr witzig, Black oder wer immer du auch bist. Selbst wenn es so etwas wie Schutzengel wirklich geben sollte, warum solltest ausgerechnet du mein Schutzengel werden?!"

Black leckte sich nervös die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wusste ja, dass ich es dir besser nicht gesagt hätte", seufzte er dann, „Ich weiß, es hört sich seltsam an, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Warum sollte ich mir so eine seltsame Geschichte ausdenken, wenn sie nicht wahr wäre? Ich bin gestorben und dann wurde ich zum Schutzengeldienst zugeteilt. Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht wie viel ich dir über das Nachleben erzählen darf oder erzählen sollte. Zumindest hat mir keiner gesagt, dass er verboten ist dir zu sagen, dass du mein Schützling bist. Auf jeden Fall wurdest du mir zugeteilt und meine Aufgabe ist es dich zu beraten und vor Schaden zu bewahren."

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Oh ja, natürlich", knurrte er, „Weil du ja schon immer so sehr um mein Wohlergehen besorgt warst, dass dir nichts Besseres eingefallen ist als mich zu einem hungrigen Werwolf zu schicken damit er mich auffrisst. Falls das alles tatsächlich die Wahrheit sein sollte – was ich sehr bezweifle – wäre ich wohl gut beraten nicht auf das, was du mir sagst, zu hören, sondern das genaue Gegenteil zu tun."

Black machte eine hilflose Geste und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Warum musst du eigentlich immer wieder mit dieser alten Geschichte anfangen? Das ist ewig her! Ich war jung und dumm und habe nicht nachgedacht! Ich wollte nicht, dass du gefressen wirst, verdammt! Du solltest nur einen Schrecken bekommen und endlich damit aufhören uns hinterher zu spionieren!", erklärte er wütend, „Willst du das ich mich entschuldige? Ist es das? Also gut: Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dich vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren in eine potentiell-tödliche Situation gebracht habe! Da, ich habe es gesagt: Zufrieden?!"

Severus spürte den altbekannten Hass auf den anderen in sich aufsteigen. „Als ob ich auch nur ein Wort von dem, was du von dir gibst, glauben würde!", spottete er.

„Na gut, dann eben nicht. Ich gebe auf! Mit dir kann man einfach nicht vernünftig reden!", rief Black aus und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

Severus starrte einige Sekunden lang versonnen auf die Stelle, an der Black gerade eben noch gewesen war. _Interessant. Es muss eine Art Halluzination gewesen sein. Was auch immer es war, es ist jetzt vorbei. Falls es noch einmal passiert, sollte ich mich allerdings von einem Heiler untersuchen lassen._

Entweder das oder einen Muggelhospital aufsuchen. Severus gab es nicht gerne zu, aber vermutlich wäre die letztere Variante die bessere. Falls er wirklich dem Wahnsinn verfiel, wäre es besser, wenn die Zaubererwelt nichts davon wusste, immerhin war seine momentane Position zu wichtig, um sie leichtfertig zu gefährden.

Severus wandte sich wieder seinen Tagesgeschäften zu und verschwendete weder an die Erscheinung noch an den Traum einen weiteren Gedanken. Es gab wichtigere Dinge über die er nachdenken musste.

_A/N: Severus scheint ja nicht zu glauben, dass Sirius sein Schutzengel ist. Aber wer würde das an seiner Stelle schon?_

_Und ja, ihr vermutet richtig: Es ist natürlich wichtig Sirius über die wahren Hintergründe von den Ereignissen in HBP so lange wie möglich im Dunkeln zu lassen._

_Reviews?_


	13. Nachwirkungen

**12. Kapitel: Nachwirkungen**

_Zum Glauben geht der Weg über den Unglauben. - __Ludwig Börne_

"Blöder, stinkender, schleimiger Snivellus! Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler ist ihm zu sagen, was Sache ist! Warum kann er nicht einfach zuhören? Und warum hackt er immer nur ständig auf dieser Sache von damals rum! Und warum ist er nicht zufrieden mit der Entschuldigung! Er sollte mich gut genug kennen um zu wissen, dass ich mich nicht oft entschuldige!", schimpfte Sirius vor sich hin als er wieder im Jenseits auftauchte. Er kochte, und wenn er noch am Leben gewesen wäre, dann wäre er vermutlich kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt, Gehirnschlag oder Aneurysma gestanden so wütend war er gerade.

Blöder Snape. Sollte er doch an den Konsequenzen seines Unbrechbaren Schwurs zu Grunde gehen. Das war Sirius jetzt auch egal.

„Sirius. Wie ich sehe kommst du gerade von Snape", stellte Regulus fest, der plötzlich neben ihn stand und ihn mit leicht amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

_Der hat leicht grinsen. Sein Schützling ist Remus._

Sirius warf seinem Bruder einen finsteren Blick zu. „Jetzt wo ich tot bin, ist er sogar noch unerträglicher geworden als früher", erklärte er finster, „Und er weigert sich auf mich zu hören. Aber das ist mir jetzt auch egal, soll er doch in sein Verderben rennen."

Regulus wurde ernst und meinte dann in geduldigen Tonfall: „Sirius, du bist ein Schutzengel. Deine Funktion ist beratend und nicht bestimmend. Letztlich ist es nicht deine Entscheidung, was dein Schützling tut, sondern nur seine eigene. Glaub mir, ich war lange genug dein Schutzengel um zu wissen, dass es nicht so einfach ist einen sturen Menschen dazu zu bringen die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen."

_Ob das eine Anspielung auf meinen Tod war?_, fragte sich Sirius und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Snape hatte schon immer ein Talent dafür besessen ihn unter die Haut zu gehen, aber er durfte nicht zulassen, dass der andere Mann sein Leben und seine Gefühlswelt dominierte; eines von beiden reichte schon.

„Snape und ich haben überhaupt nichts gemeinsam, Regie", erklärte er obwohl er wusste, dass das eine Lüge war, „Er treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Er hat etwas wirklich Dummes getan und jetzt weigert er sich es rückgängig zu machen und begründet das damit, dass er Verantwortung und Verpflichtungen hat. So ein Unsinn…."

Regulus hob leicht die Augenbrauen. Dann meinte er: „Nun, ich bin vielleicht nicht der beste Schutzengel, den es jemals gab, aber wenn du einen Rat von mir willst, dann kann ich dir nur empfehlen, die ganze Sache erst einmal ruhen zu lassen und eine andere Möglichkeit zu finden um sie durchzustehen. Lass Snape seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und Fehler begehen und versuch nur ihn dabei zu unterstützen dort heil wieder raus zu kommen."

Sirius nahm sich einen Moment um über diese Worte nachzudenken. Vermutlich hatte Regulus recht und das war das einzige, was er tun konnte. Mit Snape zu diskutieren brachte nichts und führte nur zu Streit und das mit dem unterbewussten Beeinflussen war ihm immer noch schleierhaft.

_Ob ich ihm sagen sollte, dass ich mit Snape gesprochen habe und ihn verraten habe, dass ich sein Schutzengel bin?_

Irgendetwas sagte Sirius, dass es besser wäre diesen Faux-Pas für's erste für sich zu behalten. Er hatte für einen Tag genug gestritten und keine Lust sich von Regulus anzuhören, dass er schon wieder einmal alles falsch gemacht hatte. Auch wenn das vermutlich der Fall war.

_Außerdem hat Snape das alles sowieso für einen Traum oder einen Halluzination gehalten. Wenn ich Glück habe, denkt er das auch weiterhin und vergisst, dass es überhaupt passiert ist._

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht", räumte er ein, „Ich werde mich einfach für die nächste Zeit fernhalten und mir was anderes überlegen."

Regulus schien zufrieden darüber, dass er in der Lage gewesen war, zu helfen und wollte schon gehen, doch Sirius konnte sich diese eine Frage nicht verkneifen: „Wie geht es Moony? Ich meine Remus."

Regulus sah ihn ernst an und seufzte dann. „Er vermisst dich sehr und trauert. Tonks verbringt viel Zeit mit ihm", erklärte er dann, „Sie trauert ebenfalls."

Sirius spürte die vertraute Sehnsucht und den Schmerz in sich aufsteigen. Aber er gab sich diesem Gefühl nicht hin. Was würde das schon bringen? Er wusste, dass er nichts tun konnte um Remus zu helfen – oder sich selbst. Vielleicht sollte er sich stattdessen einfach darauf konzentrieren nach einem kreativen Weg zu suchen den Unbrechbaren Schwur zu umgehen. Das würde seine Gedanken zumindest von allem, was ihn belastete ablenken.

HPHPPHHPP

„Sirius hätte die Ironie dieser Situation gefallen", behauptete Pettigrew.

Severus Snape warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. _Und kaum denke ich nicht mehr an Black muss die Ratte ihn natürlich erwähnen, _stellte er resignierend fest. Offenbar war er dazu verflucht seine Gedanken auf ewig um Sirius Black kreisen zu lassen.

Trotzdem fragte er: „Und wieso wäre das deiner Meinung nach so?"

Pettigrew zuckte die Schultern. „Er war schon immer für kreative Bestrafungen und, wie du dich vielleicht noch erinnerst, konnte er außerdem wirklich grausam sein. Wir beide hassen uns – haben uns schon immer gehasst – und das wir jetzt zusammenleben müssen, wäre genau nach Sirius' Geschmack. Die perfekte Strafe für uns", erklärte er düster.

„So? Er wird es aber niemals erfahren. Und nebenbei irrst du dich: Ich hasse dich nicht. Du bist mir egal. Ich nehme dich nicht zur Kenntnis. So einfach ist das", erwiderte Snape nur und versuchte nicht an Black zu denken.

Er hatte Pettigrew gezwungen ihm bei der lange überfälligen Hausarbeit zu helfen und der Animagus schien der Meinung zu sein, dass das gemeinsame Putzen von Spinner's End ein guter Moment war um sich anzufreunden. Aber Severus hatte nicht vor sich mit Pettigrew anzufreunden. Oder auch nur mit ihm zu sprechen, wenn es nicht gerade unbedingt nötig war.

Die Ratte starrte ihn nun – offenbar gekränkt an – doch Severus ignorierte den Blick.

„Ich kann dir nicht gleichgültig sein. Ich-", setzte Pettigrew erneut an, aber der Zaubertränkemeister gebot ihn still zu sein und sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Diese war schon anstrengend genug ohne dass die Ratte ständig schnatterte.

„Aber wir kennen und hassen uns schon so lange-", setzte der Animagus erneut und fuchtelte mit der Bürste, mit der er gerade den Fußboden schrubbte, in der Luft herum um die Aufmerksamkeit des Anderen auf sich zu ziehen.

Severus lehnte seinen Besen (einen zum Putzen und keinen der magischen Art) an die nächste Wand, wandte sich Pettigrew zu und meinte kalt: „Wenn du noch ein einziges Wort sagst, dann verwandle ich dich in einen Teebeutel und mache Tee aus dir."

Pettigrew starrte ihn groß an und schien einen Moment lang darüber nachzudenken, ob der andere Mann das wirklich ernst meinte, oder ob es sich nur um eine leere Drohung handelte. Er schien zu dem Ergebnis zu gelangen, dass es ernst gemeint war und setzte dann endlich –still – seine Arbeit fort und startete keinen neuen Versuch mehr seinen sozusagen Vermieter in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

In der köstlichen Stille, die folgte, hatte Severus endlich die Zeit Sirius Black und alles, das mit ihm zusammenhing, zu vergessen und konnte sich nur darauf konzentrieren Schmutz und Staub den Kampf anzusagen und zu gewinnen.

Nach einigen Stunden waren sie fertig und Spinner's End war in einem Zustand, der Severus Snape zufrieden stellte.

Er scheuchte Pettigrew mit einer Handbewegung in einen Teil des Hauses, in dem er ihn nicht sehen musste, und begann dann etwas von dem Lehrstoff für das kommende Schuljahr vorzubereiten. Anderer Zauberertränkelehrer brachten vermutlich jeden Lehrgang dasselbe bei, aber Severus passte seinen Lehrplan immer so gut es möglich war an die Fähigkeiten seiner Schüler sowie seine eigenen Interessen an.

_Trotzdem, wenn Dumbledore nur endlich nachgeben würde und mir den Lehrstuhl, den ich wirklich haben möchte, übergeben würde…._

Schon seit Jahren bewarb sich Severus in regelmäßigen Abständen um den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und jedes Mal zog Dumbledore einen anderen Kandidaten vor. Selbst unfähige Kandidaten wie diesen Lockhart, dunkle Kreaturen wie Lupin oder heimliche aber noch immer aktive Deatheater wie Quirrell oder den falschen Moody, der in Wirklichkeit Barty Crouch Jr. gewesen war, hatte der Direktor eingestellt. Und letztes Jahr Umbridge, die ihnen allen vom Ministerium aufgezwungen worden war.

_Aber daraus hat er gelernt, er wird sich kein weiteres Mal von dem Ministerium einen Lehrer aufzwingen lassen und angesichts der Unglücksfälle, die denjenigen, die den Posten des Lehrers der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in den letzten Jahren innehatten, zugestoßen sind, wird es wohl nicht viele andere Bewerber geben. Das bedeutet dass ich vielleicht sogar eine Chance habe._

Severus hielt mitten in seinen Tun inne und legte die Feder zur Seite. Er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren so sehr daran gewöhnt abgelehnt zu werden, dass er gar nicht mehr mit der Chance rechnete den begehrten Posten doch noch zu bekommen. Aber was, wenn es diesmal anders war, wenn er diesmal doch seinen Willen durchsetzten konnte.

_Ja, verdammt, das ist er mir schuldig. Nach allem, was er von mir verlangt, ist das das mindeste was er für mich tun kann!_

Seit längerem schon ging das Gerücht, dass der Posten verflucht war und sich deswegen niemand länger als ein Jahr darin halten konnte, aber der Zaubertränkemeister glaubte nicht daran.

Zufälle und Pech und in den letzten Jahr zunehmend eine gewisse Anzahl von bösen Unfällen trugen dafür die Verantwortung. Ja, Snape selbst war bis zu einem gewissen Grad nicht ganz unschuldig daran, dass Lupin diesen Posten nicht länger als ein Jahr inne gehabt hatte (nicht, dass er sich deswegen schuldig fühlen würde. Er war von Anfang an dagegen gewesen einen Werwolf an der Schule zu beschäftigen – vor allem diesen speziellen Werwolf, der schon in seiner Jugendzeit bewiesen hatte, dass er nicht sonderlich vertrauenswürdig war. Und nachdem er vor zwei Jahren den jungen Potter und seine nichtsnutzigen Freunde beinahe gefressen hätte, hätte Severus alles getan, was nötig gewesen wäre, um diesen verantwortungslosen Mann aus der Schule zu entfernen, persönliche Animosität hatte damit nicht so viel zu tun wie die meisten vielleicht annahmen).

_Das bedeutet dann aber wohl, dass ich die Lehrstelle wirklich bekomme. Aber dann braucht Dumbledore einen neuen Zaubertränkelehrer._

Er nahm ein neues Stück Pergament und begann darauf eine Empfehlungsliste für mögliche Nachfolger zu notieren. Zugegeben war er nicht wirklich der Meinung, dass die meisten davon besonders fähig waren, was natürlich dazu führen würde, dass das Niveau des Zaubertränke- Unterrichts drastisch sinken würde, aber zumindest würde es endlich niveauvollen Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geben. Und das war in Zeiten wie diesen besonders wichtig.

_Jetzt muss ich dann also Lehrpläne für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zusammenstellen. Nun, das erfordert etwas mehr Recherche._

Mit Feder, Tinte und Pergament begab sich Severus in die Bibliothek seines Hauses und schickte aber , bevor er sie betrat, zur Sicherheit noch einmal einen Eiterflucht auf Bodenhöhe in den Raum, für den Fall dass Pettigrew dort trotz des entsprechenden Verbotes irgendwo in Rattenform herumspionierte.

Nachdem niemand aufschrie, betrat der Lehrer die Bibliothek und machte sich an die Arbeit. Eines der ersten Bücher, das er aus den Regalen nahm - ein altes Stück aus dem Prince-Haushalt - hieß _Magische und übersinnliche Kreaturen _und war nicht nur furchtbar verstaubt sondern auch schwerer als Severus erwartet hatte. Es entglitt seiner Hand und landete unter seinen Flüchen am Boden. Eine Staubwolke stieg vom Boden aus während sich der Zauberer hustend bückte um das Buch wieder aufzuheben, doch er hielt inne, als er die Überschrift der Seiten, die nun aufgeschlagen vor ihm lagen, erkannte.

„Schutzengel" stand da, und zu sehen war die kunstvolle Zeichnung eines Mannes, der eigentlich wie ein ganz normaler Zauberer aussah. _Ist das ein Scherz?_ Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an den Traum von Black, der behauptet hatte, genau so etwas zu sein.

Severus hob das Buch hoch, blies etwas von dem Staub von den Seiten und las dann den Text, der unter dem Bild stand: „_Obwohl die Existenz von Schutzengeln allgemein bezweifelt wird und es bisher niemanden gelungen ist den Zaubereiministerium einen Beweis für ihre Existenz vorzulegen, gibt es doch immer wieder erstaunlich ähnlich klingende unabhängige Berichte über Sichtungen, was uns dazu veranlasst hat, sie in dieses Nachschlagewerk aufzunehmen."_

Snape hielt einen Moment inne und dachte nach.

„Blödsinn", meinte er dann und schlug das Buch wieder zu.

So etwas wie Schutzengel gab es mit Sicherheit nicht. Allein schon deswegen weil das dann bedeuten würde, dass seiner möglichweise Sirius Black war, und das war zu lächerlich um es auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen.

HPHPHPHP

_A/N: Die lange Wartezeit tut mir leid, ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel kommt schneller._


	14. Frauen, Männer und Kreaturen

**13. Kapitel: Frauen, Männer und Kreaturen**

_Der Irrtum strömt, die Wahrheit sickert. – Peter Sirius_

Sirius hatte sich also vorgenommen, Snape seine eigenen Fehler machen zu lassen. Etwas anderes blieb ihm so oder so nicht übrig (Was sollte er auch ansonsten tun? Der Zauberer war ja nicht einsichtig).

Bisher hatte Sirius bei seiner Recherche über Unbrechbare Schwüre auch keine Fortschritte gemacht. Jedem Zauberer wurde beigebracht, dass diese nicht zu brechen waren, und Snape selbst machte keine Anstalten nach einem Weg zu suchen um seinen zu brechen.

Sirius hatte versucht Snapes Bibliothek in Hinsicht auf dieses Problem zu durchsuchen, aber er konnte nach wie vor nicht mit der materiellen Welt interagieren, weswegen er bei diesem Versuch nicht einmal bis zum ersten Buch vorgestoßen war.

Die anderen Schutzengel, die er zu diesem Thema befragt hatte, wussten auch keinen Rat. Er hatte begonnen auch mit anderen, abgesehen von Jack und Regulus, die in dem jenseitigen Garten aus und ein gingen, zu sprechen und sie zu diesem Thema zu befragen. Die meisten anderen Schutzengel, denen er bis jetzt begegnet war, schienen sich aber weder für dieses Thema noch für Sirius sonderlich zu interessieren. Manche weigerten sich sogar überhaupt mit Sirius zu sprechen. Bei diesen handelte es sich vermutlich um Individuen, die Sirius als Verbrecher wiedererkannten. (Und vermutlich auch nicht verstanden, was jemand wie er überhaupt im Schutzengel-Dienst zu suchen hatte. Was Sirius selbst ja auch nicht verstand, wenn aber wohl aus anderen Gründen).

Auf jeden Fall schien Snape wirklich an seinen Schwur gebunden zu sein. Und da Sirius immer noch nicht wusste, was sein Schützling Narcissa da eigentlich geschworen hatte, machte ihm das alles nach wie vor sehr nervös. Spätestens wenn das neue Schuljahr beginnen würde, würde der Schwur wichtig werden.

Snape selbst ließ sich dann, wenn Sirius ihn besuchte, nicht anmerken, ob er immer noch über die ganze Sache nachgrübelte oder nicht. Er wirkte finster und schlechtgelaunt wie immer, aber da dies sein Dauerzustand zu sein schien, musste das nichts zu bedeuten haben. Zumindest schien der Zaubertränkelehrer seinen Schutzengel nicht mehr sehen zu können, was ihnen eine weitere Diskussion zu diesem Thema ersparte.

Gegen Ende der Sommerferien erhielt Snape dann eine überraschende Nachricht, die ihn sehr zu freuen schien. Sirius hingegen war von dem Inhalt ganz und gar nicht angetan.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore dir wirklich die Position als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gegeben hat! Ist er wahnsinnig geworden oder sind ihm einfach nur die Alternativen ausgegangen? Mir ist natürlich klar, dass dir das zusagt. Aber es ist nicht gut für dich. Glaub mir, ich weiß, wovon dich spreche. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass der Posten vermutlich verflucht ist, mit ihm einher gehen eindeutig zu viele Versuchungen!", beschwerte sich Sirius lautstark bei Snape, nur dass dieser natürlich nicht darauf reagierte.

Snape ging die Winkelgasse entlang und Sirius folgte seinem Schützling. Der Lehrer wollte offensichtlich einkaufen, vermutlich wollte er sich für den neuen Unterrichtsgegenstand ausrüsten. Sirius konnte nicht fassen, dass Dumbledore diese Schlüsselposition in seinem Lehrkörper ausgerechnet **Snape**, einen ehemaligen **Todesesser**, gegeben hatte; einem Todesesser, der als Agent für den Orden des Phönix' für Voldemort arbeitete! Was dachte sich der Schulleiter dabei (war er vielleicht doch noch endgültig senil geworden?)? Genauso gut hätte er Snape gleich einen Freibrief zum Ausüben dunkler Magie übergeben können! Wozu der Umweg über den Posten des Verteidigungslehrers?

Sirius seufzte. Snape stapfte stumm die Winkelgasse entlang. „Hab wenigstens den Anstand jetzt nicht in die Nocturne-Ally abzubiegen!", ermahnte ihn sein Schutzengel, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du zur Abwechslung einmal alles, was du brauchst, hier bekommen kannst."

Natürlich sagte Snape auch dazu nichts, aber wenigstens blieb er tatsächlich in der Winkelgasse.

Seine Einkaufslister erwies sich als unglaublich uninteressant. Er kaufte einen neuen Kessel, ein paar Federn und Tinte, und machte sich dann auf zu _Flourish und Blotts._ Vermutlich wollte er dort Verteidigungsbücher für den kommenden Unterricht erstehen.

Im Buchgeschäft war einiges los; etwas, das für diese Jahreszeit nicht ungewöhnlich war. Die meisten Schüler begannen um diese Zeit des Jahres herum damit ihre Schulbücher für das kommende Jahr zu kaufen.

Snape begab sich in die Sektion mit den Verteidigungsbüchern und wählte für jeden Jahrgang eines aus. Dann ging er weiter zur Sektion mit der Kreaturenkunde. Sirius folgte ihm, während er sich nur am Rande fragte, was der Mann mit den ungewaschenen Haaren wohl dort wollte.

Snape studierte ein bestimmtes Regal recht lange und ignorierte dabei seine Umgebung bis er nach einem bestimmten Buch mit rotem Umschlag griff. Genau in derselben Sekunde griff eine junge Frau, die neben ihn stand, ebenfalls nach dem gleichen Buch. Auf halben Weg stießen ihre beiden Hände zusammen und sie warfen sich überraschte Blicke zu.

„Oh, Entschuldigung", sagte die junge Frau. Sie war vielleicht Mitte 20 und hatte rotes Haar und blaue Augen.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Snape nur und musterte die Frau kurz, „Miss Cheswick, richtig?"

Die junge Frau errötete leicht. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie sich an mich erinnern, Professor Snape", meinte sie.

„Nun, nachdem Sie zu den wenigen Schülerinnen ihres Jahrgangs gehörten, die tatsächlich ein wenig Ahnung von Zaubertränken hatten, erinnere ich mich natürlich an Sie", erklärte Snape ruhig, „Ihr einzigartiges Talent für Heiltränke hat Ihren Mangel an Verständnis für das richtige Mischverhältnis der Zutaten mehr als nur aufgehoben."

Miss Cheswick wurde sogar noch röter. „Finden Sie?", versicherte sie sich, völlig blind für die Tatsache, dass das Kompliment, was sie gerade erhalten hatte, eine Beleidigung mit enthielt, „Ich wollte ja eigentlich auch immer Heilerin werden, aber die Ausbildung dauert so schrecklich lange. Stattdessen bin ich Bibliothekarin geworden."

„Tatsächlich", Snape klang dabei erstaunlich desinteressiert, „Das ist allerdings eine Verschwendung Ihrs Talents."

Miss Cheswick schien nicht zu wissen, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Dann meinte sie schnell: „Interessieren Sie sich für magische Kreaturen, Professor?"

Snape zuckte die Schultern. „Eigentlich nicht. Aber ich führe zur Zeit eine besondere Recherche durch", berichtete er.

Das ließ Sirius aufhorchen. _Eine besondere Recherche. Ich frage mich was, wofür und warum._

„Oh, und was ist das Thema Ihrer Recherche, wenn ich Sie fragen darf?", erkundigte sich Miss Cheswick und sicherte sich damit Sirius' ewige Dankbarkeit.

Doch Snape dachte nicht daran zu kooperieren und sagte nur: „Das würde Sie nicht interessieren."

Miss Cheswick war über diese Antwort sichtlich enttäuscht und Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Wenn er sich das so anhörte, dann wunderte es ihn überhaupt nicht mehr, dass Snape Single war. Diesem Mann mangelte es nicht nur an jedem Feingefühl, er schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass er jemanden vor sich hatte, bei dem er sich nicht einmal Mühe geben müsste um Interesse zu entfachen.

„Nun ja, ich sollte dann vielleicht … Oh, das Buch, ich bin sicher, die haben hier mehr als nur ein Exemplar. Soll ich nachfragen?", formulierte der junge Frau schließlich, nachdem sie sich scheinbar von dieser Antwort erholt hatte.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", sagte Snape.

Sirius schnaubte und meinte dann: „Okay, so wird das nichts. Siehst du nicht, dass dieses Mädchen interessiert an einem längeren Gespräch ist? Ich bin schwul und selbst ich merke, dass sie scharf auf dich ist. Was mich ja eigentlich ziemlich an ihren Geschmack zweifeln lässt, aber trotzdem. Lade sie zu einem Tee ein! Los mach schon! So eine Chance bekommst du nicht noch mal!" Er deutete auffordernd in die Richtung der Rothaarigen, doch Snape reagierte auf seinen Einwand überhaupt nicht. _Der Mann ist offenbar wirklich blind._

Miss Cheswick räusperte sich. „Nun, in diesem Fall, hat es mich gefreut Sie wiederzusehen, Professor", verkündete sie.

Snape nickte nur. Er sagte nicht einmal, dass es ihn auch gefreut hätte. _Vielleicht ist er ja wirklich asexuell?_

„Komm schon, so kannst du sie nicht gehen lassen!", zischte Sirius, aber sein Schützling hatte genau das vor, wie es schien.

„Leben Sie wohl", verabschiedete er sich von der jungen Frau und ging dann in Richtung Kassa.

Sirius schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Was war denn das gewesen? Dabei hatte er für einen Moment den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Snape sich trotz seiner herablassenden Art tatsächlich freute seine ehemalige Schülerin wiederzusehen. Vielleicht war er ja nicht an Frauen interessiert? _Dabei hätte ich damals in der Schule schwören können, dass er in Lily verschossen war. Und die hatte auch rote Haare. _Snape und Lily Evans hatte eine seltsame Freundschaft verbunden, die Sirius nie ganz verstanden hatte, und die nur dazu beigetragen hatte, dass James den Slytherin-Jungen noch mehr hasste als es sowieso schon der Fall gewesen war. Aber vielleicht war es ja doch nur Freundschaft gewesen und nicht mehr dahinter.

_Und ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich mir hier ernsthaft Sorgen um das Liebesleben von Sniefelus mache!_

Besagter Sniefelus war inzwischen aus dem Sichtfeld seines Schutzengels verschwunden, also begab sich Sirius auf die Suche nach ihm. Sehr weit konnte der andere Mann ja eigentlich nicht gekommen sein, und Sirius fand ihn tatsächlich an der Kassa wieder.

Nachdem Snape bezahlt hatte, verließen sie das Geschäft wieder und Sirius begann eine neue Predigt: „Also, was war das jetzt eigentlich? Was stimmte nicht mit ihr? Mir ist schon klar, dass sie es gewagt hat ihre Zaubertränketalent bei ihrer Berufswahl zu verschwenden, aber jemand der sein eigenes ignoriert um Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten zu können, darf sich eigentlich nicht über andere beschweren! Oder spielst du in Wahrheit in meiner Liga?"

Snape blieb plötzlich stehen und schien sich umdrehen zu wollen, doch dann ging er einfach weiter.

Sirius runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. _Was war das denn jetzt? Hat er mich etwa gehört?_

Das käme Sirius doch sehr seltsam vor. Bisher hatte Snape seine Vorträge alle entweder nicht gehört oder ignoriert, warum sollte sich das jetzt plötzlich ändern? _Er wird doch nicht gerade, nachdem er Miss Cheswick abgeschossen hat, intensiv an mich denken, oder? _Nun, vielleicht doch, vielleicht hatte Sirius gerade den wahren Grund für ihr ewige Feindschaft gefunden: Vielleicht war Snape seit Jahren heimlich verliebt in ihn!

_Nein, so ein Unsinn. Also wirklich nicht. Das ist ja nur absurd. Er hasst mich und liebt mich nicht. Und gehört hat er mich auch nicht. Vermutlich war das alles nur Zufall. Vielleicht wollte er zurück, um sich bei Miss Cheswick zu entschuldigen, oder er hatte was vergessen zu kaufen und sich nun entschieden, es doch ein anderes Mal zu holen. Ja, das wird es sein._

Sirius wurde eindeutig paranoid. Nur weil Snape ihn schon ein paar Mal gesehen hatte und Sirius ihm verraten hatte, dass er sein Schutzengel war (was Snape sowieso nicht geglaubt hatte), sollte er jetzt nicht automatisch davon ausgehen, dass alle Seltsamkeiten in Snapes Verhalten etwas mit ihm zu tun hatten.

Beruhigt von diesem Gedanken wünschte er sich erst mal in den jenseitigen Garten zurück. Für den heutigen Tag hatte er sich genug mit Snape auseinandergesetzt.

* * *

_A/N: Nach vielen Monaten mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe immer beim nächsten Update schneller zu sein, aber bevor ich leere Versprechungen machen, mache ich lieber gar keine. Snape flirten zu lassen war gar nicht so einfach._

„_Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Teil 2" hat mich ehrlich gesagt etwas enttäuscht. Es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können, aber auch viel besser. Besonders hat mich der Umgang mit den Nebenfiguren gestört. Manche wurden einfach nur stumm reingestellt, was ja noch verständlich wäre, aber irgendwie war es auch ein unüberschaubares Kommen und Gehen der diversen Charaktere und das oft auch ganz ohne Erklärung. Und gewissen Leuten hätte sie ruhig wenigstens im Film eine Todesszene geben können, andere Dinge, die so nicht im Buch sind, haben sie ja auch gezeigt._

_Na ja, Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht und würden mich freuen!_


	15. Ein neues Schuljahr

**14. Kapitel: Ein neues Schuljahr**

„_Die englische Schulausbildung ist die beste der Welt - falls man sie überlebt." - Peter Ustinov_

* * *

Als sich Sirius das nächste Mal auf die Erde begab, war bereits Schulbeginn.

Snape war schon wieder auf Hogwarts und wartete mit den anderen Lehrern auf die Ankunft der Schüler.

Sirius eröffnete sich damit natürlich die Möglichkeit Harry zu sehen, was ihn sehr freute. Er hoffte, dass es seinem Patenkind inzwischen besser ging als das letzte Mal, als er ihn gesehen hatte, und voll schlechten Gewissens wurde Sirius klar, dass er sich in letzter Zeit weniger Gedanken um Harry gemacht hatte, als angemessen wäre. Er hatte zwar mit Snape alle Hände voll gehabt und sein Bestes getan nicht an Remus zu denken und dabei versagt, aber das war alles keine akzeptable Ausrede dafür, dass er darunter fast auf Harrys Leid vergessen hätte. Der Junge hatte ihn sterben sehen, darunter musste er sehr leiden.

_Aber das kann ich jetzt auf Hogwarts alles nachholen. Ich kann ein Auge auf ihn haben, obwohl ich tot bin, denn immerhin wohnen er und Snape für die nächsten Monate beide hier im Schloss. Ich kann zwar nicht mit ihm interagieren, aber zumindest kann ich über ihn wachen. James und Lily hätten das auch so gewollt. _Natürlich musste er dabei aufpassen, dass er nicht Harrys eigenem Schutzengel in die Quere kam (er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an Regulus' Reaktion auf das ganze Remus-Desaster) und durfte Snape (leider) unter all seiner Sorge und Freude in Bezug auf Harry nicht vernachlässigen, aber zumindest würde er ihn beim Jahreseröffnungsfest in der großen Halle endlich wieder sehen.

Also nahm Sirius zum ersten Mal seit seiner Zeit als Siebtklässler wieder an einer Jahreseröffnungsfeier von Hogwarts teil, auch wenn ihn niemand sehen konnte. Auch die Geister nicht, wie er feststellte. In dem Moment, als er den Fast-Kopflosen Nick am Gryffindortisch erblickte, hatte Sirius es auf einmal nicht mehr für so eine gute Idee gehalten bei der Feier anwesend zu sein. Was wenn die Geister von Hogwarts in der Lage wären, ihn zu sehen? Aber scheinbar war das nicht der Fall. Keiner kommentierte seine Anwesenheit, ja es sah noch nicht einmal einer in seine Richtung. _Also sind Schutzengel definitiv was anderes als Geister und können von denen auch nicht gesehen werden._

Dieser Gedanke beruhigte Sirius allerdings nur so lange, bis er sich die Zeit nahm einen aufmerksamen Blick auf die anwesenden Schüler zu richten. Zuerst dachte er nur, dass er Harry übersehen hätte. Doch er auch nachdem er zum Gryffindortisch hinüber geschwebt war, die ganze Länge des Tisches entlang geschwebt war und jeden Schüler einzeln angesehen hatte, änderte sich nichts daran: Es war weit und breit kein Harry zu sehen.

Sirius fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen und sah sich noch einmal genau in der Großen Halle um. Nein, Harry saß auch nicht an einen der anderen Tische. Er hatte sich weder zu den Slytherins, noch zu den Ravenclaws oder den Huffelpuffs verirrt.

Sirius war nicht der einzige, dem Harrys Abwesenheit aufgefallen war. Ron, Hermine und Ginny flüsterten auf ihren Plätzen aufgeregt miteinander und blickten sich suchend um. Immer wieder irrten ihre Blicke in Richtung Halleneingang. „Ich verstehe das nicht, er war doch mit uns im Zug", murmelte Hermine als Sirius zum x-ten Mal an ihr vorbei schwebte.

_Was kann das bedeuten?_

In Sirius stiegen Horrorvisionen auf, die zeigten wie Harry von einer Gruppe Todesessern aus dem Hogwartsexpress gezerrt wurde, während er um Hilfe schrie, die aber nicht kam._ James, es tut mir leid, ich habe versagt. Ich habe mich umbringen lassen und deswegen ist dein Sohn jetzt auch tot. Ich war nicht da, um ihn zu beschützen. Wieder einmal._

Sirius kämpfte die in ihm aufsteigende Panik nieder und bahnte sich seinen Weg zum Lehrertisch. Ihm fiel auf, dass sein alter Zaubertränkelehrer Horace Slughorn offenbar den Ruhestand verlassen hatte und nun wieder zum Lehrkörper zu gehören schien. Slughorn sagte gerade zu Snape, dass er Harry vor Kurzem noch an Bord des Hogwartsexpresses gesehen hatte. „Wir hatten eine nette kleine Teeparty in meinem Abteil, und als es dunkel wurde, hab ich ihn und die anderen weggeschickt, damit sie sich noch rechtzeitig umziehen können", berichtete Slughorn, „Ich bin sicher, ihm ist nichts passiert, Severus. Er wird auf den Weg hierher sein."

Sirius verschwendete kaum einen Gedanken daran, dass Slughorn Harry natürlich in dem Slug Club haben wollte. Für einen Mann, der potentielle Berühmtheiten um sich sammelte, so wie Slughorn das tat, war es nur folgerichtig, dass er auch die Bekanntschaft und Freundschaft von dem Jungen, der überlebt hatte, suchte. Sirius hatte Slughorn nie sonderlich leiden können. Seine ganze Schulzeit über hatte der Mann versucht ihn in den Slug Club zu locken, doch anders als sein Bruder Regulus, hatte Sirius sich dieser Idee nach Kräften widersetzt. Jetzt fiel ihm mit einem Mal wieder alles ein, was ihn an Slughorn störte, und er warf dem Mann einen wütenden Blick zu. „Nicht einmal eine läppische Zugfahrt über konntest du auf den Jungen aufpassen, Sluggy", knurrte er, „Wie konntest du ihn verlieren?"

Snape erhob sich und ging in Richtung Ausgang der Halle und Sirius folgte ihm. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass du vorhast auf die Suche nach ihm zu gehen!", wandte er sich an seinen Schützling, „Ich weiß, ihr seid euch nicht grüner als wir beide, aber Harry ist wichtig, wie du weißt. Wer weiß schon, was ihm zugestoßen ist. Als Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix-"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment kam ein silberner Wolf angerannt und blieb direkt vor Snape und Sirius stehen. Es handelte sich offensichtlich um einen Patronus, doch Sirius erkannte die Form nicht. Er kannte kein Mitglied des Ordens, dessen Patronus ein Wolf war. Der Wolf, fand Sirius, sah ein wenig aus wie Moony, die Werwolfform, in die sich Remus bei Vollmond verwandelte, doch natürlich sah in Sirius' Augen jede wolfähnliche Gestalt auf wie Moony.

Der Patronus nahm Sirius natürlich auch nicht zur Kenntnis, doch da er trotz seiner lebensecht wirkenden Form (wer auch immer ihn geschickt hatte, war offenbar ein recht begabter Zauberer) natürlich nur eine Illusion war, die nicht selbst sehen konnte, war das auch keine große Überraschung. Dann sprach der Patronus zu ihnen und zu Sirius' Überraschung war es Nymphadora Tonks Stimme, die Snape (und damit auch Sirius) darüber informierte, dass es Harry gut ging und Tonks ihn zum Schloss bringen würde.

Erleichterung stieg in Sirius hoch, als sich der Patronus wieder auflöste. Persönlich hielt er Andromedas und Teds Tochter zwar nicht für die begabteste Hexe, die er kannte, und ja sie neigte zur Tollpatschigkeit, aber genau wie ihr Vater war die junge Tonks ein Auror, der sich darauf verstand dunkler Magie entgegen zu treten, und wenn Harry bei einem Mitglied des Ordens sicher war, dann war sie es. _Aber ich frage mich, was es mit ihrem neuen Patronus auf sich hat. _Es kam soweit Sirius wusste eher selten vor, dass ein Patronus seine Form wechselte und wieso war er nun ein Wolf?

Hinter ihnen ging die Feier inzwischen los und zwar wie jedes Jahr mit der Zuteilung der neuen Schüler zu ihren jeweiligen Häusern.

Sirius war zu sehr in Gedanken gewesen, um mitzubekommen, was Snape gesagt oder getan hatte, nachdem er die Nachricht erhalten hatte, aber nun war der Zauberer auf den Weg zum Schlosseingang, wie es schien.

„He, warte auf mich!", beschwerte sich der Schutzengel und beeilte sich seinen Schützling einzuholen. Falls Snape vorhatte Harry abzuholen, wollte Sirius dabei sein. Er wollte sich vergewissern, dass es seinem Patenkind auch wirklich gut ging.

Er kam jedoch nicht sonderlich weit, da Snape plötzlich stehen blieb und sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn direkt anzusehen schien und dann –

WUSCH.

Das erste was Sirius auffiel war, dass sich der Steinboden unter seinen Füßen in grünes Gras verwandelt hatte. Offenbar war er wieder im jenseitigen Garten gelandet.

Allerdings war er sicher noch keine vier Tage auf der Erde gewesen. Und willentlich war er sicherlich nicht wieder hierher zurück gekommen. Die Frage lautete also: Was machte er hier? Wie kam er hierher?

_Es ist fast so, als ob Snape mich zurückgeschickt hätte. … Ach, Unsinn. Wie soll denn das gehen? Abgesehen davon, dass es prinzipiell nicht möglich sein sollte, hätte er sich dazu darüber im Klaren sein müssen, dass ich da bin und zuletzt hat er mir noch nicht mal geglaubt, dass ich sein Schutzengel bin! Und er hat mich nicht angesehen. Das war reiner Zufall. Oder?_

Sollte er zu Jack gehen und ihm von diesem Erlebnis berichten? Immerhin war es doch eigentlich Jacks Aufgabe, ihn in das Schutzengeltum einzuweisen, und der Mann hatte mit keiner Silbe erwähnt, dass es einem Schützling möglich war seinen Schutzengel wegzuwuschen.

Tatsache war, dass Sirius den „WUSCH"-Effekt nach wie vor nicht richtig durchschaut hatte. Bisher hatte er niemanden näher dazu befragt, weil es ihm ein wenig peinlich war, dass er immer noch nichts zustande brachte und nicht mal annähernd verstand, wie das ganze Transportsystem auf die Erde und zurück hierher ins Schutzengelland eigentlich von Statten ging. Aber nun schien es so, als wäre es doch nötig mit Jack ein paar Takte darüber zu reden.

_Und wenn er mich nur auslacht? … Nun, dann weiß ich zumindest, dass meine Theorie, dass Snape mich wegewuscht hat, totaler Blödsinn ist und kann aufhören paranoid zu sein._

Also machte sich Sirius auf die Suche nach Jack. Er suchte die bekannten Lieblingsplätze des anderen Schutzengels auf, doch dort war sein Coach nicht zu finden. Auch beim Essen und in den Schlafkojen hielt er sich nicht auf. Offenbar war er gerade auf der Erde. Oder sonst wo. Vielleicht in einer dieser seltsamen jenseitigen Stellen, wer wusste das schon?

Im Übrigen konnte Sirius nicht den gesamten jenseitigen Garten nach ihm absuchen. Er hatte ja nicht einmal eine Vorstellung davon, wie groß dieser eigentlich war. Bisher hatte er sich meistens immer in denselben Bereichen aufgehalten und war dort meistens auch denselben anderen Schutzengeln begegnet. Es hatte ihn nie wirklich gereizt auf Erkundungstour zu gehen oder herauszufinden, wo und wie der Garten endete. Und weil sich Jack bisher auch immer in diesem Teil des Gartens aufgehalten hatte, war Sirius davon ausgegangen, dass er immer dort zu finden sein würde, wenn er nicht gerade auf der Erde war.

Aber nun fragte er sich zum ersten Mal, ob er sich vielleicht irrte und Jack sich nicht auf der Erde oder in einer der jenseitigen bürokratischen Stellen aufhielt, sondern irgendwo anders im jenseitigen Garten an einem Ort, an dem Sirius noch nie gewesen war. _Aber ich habe wirklich keine Lust den ganzen Garten nach ihm abzusuchen und keine Zeit dafür. _Wer wusste schon wie lange das dauern würde?

Von Regulus hatte Sirius auch nichts gesehen, also konnte er auch seinen Bruder nicht anstelle von Jack zu diesem Thema befragen. Und was die meisten anderen Schutzengel hier oben betraf, so verstand er sich mit denen nicht gut genug, um sich vor ihnen mit so einer dummen Frage zu blamieren.

Damit blieben Sirius zwei Möglichkeiten: Er konnte entweder darauf warten, dass Jack wieder auftauchen würde, um ihn dann zu seinem seltsamen Erlebnis zu befragen, oder er verschob dieses Gespräch auf später und ging zurück zur Erde zu Snape und Harry und wartete ab, ob so etwas seltsames noch einmal passieren würde, oder nicht.

Es war eigentlich keine schwere Entscheidung. Da er Harry wirklich dringend wiedersehen wollte und sich vergewissern musste, dass dem Jungen auch wirklich nichts passiert war, und Jack im schlimmsten Fall erst wieder in vier Tagen auftauchen würde, war klar, dass Sirius nicht im jenseitigen Garten herumsitzen würde, um auf seinen Coach zu warten. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun.

Also stärkte er sich nur etwas, und kehrte dann durch den Schleier zurück zur Erde, gespannt auf das, was ihn dort unten diesmal erwarten würde.

* * *

_A/N: In relativ kurzer Zeit ein weiteres neues Kapitel wie ihr seht._

_Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review!_


End file.
